We all are heroes!
by Samantai
Summary: Naruto and Gaara are two normal students and Superheroes known as the 'Kitsune' and 'Tanuki'. They try to protect the lifes of the people in Konoha, but will the three new villains let them do?Sasunaru, NejiGaa and other side pairings.Warning: Molesters..
1. Introduction

**A/N:Hey everybody!**

**First of all, I want to thank you clicking on this story.**

**I want you to like it since it's my first story!**

**Here is the prologue already and I may update it immediately if I get enough reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Read it well, because I don't feel like repeating it the whole story: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I JUST LIKE THE CHARACTERS SO MUCH, I MAKE STORIES WITH THEM.**

**Warnings: It's rated Mature for a reason, though you wont see anything in the prologue.**

* * *

"Growl…"

Naruto slammed his annoying buzzer to make it shut up.

He just had a wonderful dream, about how he fought against bank robbers in his super hero suit. He even had a name! Everywhere where he went, he was known as the fabulous Kitsune.

He had almighty powers that were not to be compare easily with. Man had he given those bank robbers a punishment they would never forget!

But off course there were enemies who enjoyed it to destroy his pretty illusions of him, they had the power to, so why wouldn't they, since they were buzzers!

Naruto groaned again and tried to resume his sleep and dream back.

"BEEP, BEEP!"

Aaargh! He had left the snooze on! Now it was hopeless! He would never get back to that o so delightful dream!

Finally waking up, he figured out he better could prepare himself for school. Yes, Naruto was still a kid that needed to go to school (thought in his dream he had destroyed school, with a lot of children praising him) of 16. He went to a regular school like regular children and had regular lessons with regular teachers. Just boring…

After making himself ready for school, he went to his kitchen (that was in the same piece as his living room) and started to butter himself a sandwich. Naruto's house, or apartment, wasn't really big. He didn't saw the need of having a big house since his parents died. And it was much cosier this way. It was handy too! His apartment had three separated rooms, one for his bathroom, the other for his bedroom and the last one was his combination of living room and kitchen (or like Naruto liked to say: his living kitchen).

He putted on his television and went to his front door to get his mail, his daily routine.

The newsreader was reading the morning news with a very monotone voice and Naruto was considering shutting the TV off since nothing seemed to happen when the newsreader started to panic.

"Everybody, this is an emergency call! The Konaha lab industries are being robbed by…"

That was all Naruto needed to know.

He smirked:" Show time!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Meet the new villains

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

Naruto was a normal boy. He was 16, had normal friends, lived in a normal house, had normal meals, had normal notes (if you think that scoring under the average is normal…), liked and disliked normal things and had a normal secret.

Actually, his secret changed a lot to his normality. Because of his secret, Naruto wasn't really a normal boy. The truth was, Naruto wasn't normal at all, Naruto was a Super Hero!

He was a normal boy in appearance, but when he had to, he became world's biggest hero.

He had trained his body so he was stronger that an average human, something that wouldn't have worked without his wonderful stamina. Now he was a bit like a ninja, with all those extra skills.

Naruto readied himself for the robbery in Konoha lab.

His Super hero costume consisted of an orange tank top, a pair of black shorts, a pair of black gloves and a huge black scarf. Not to forget his Kitsune mask. (1)

He putted his school uniform in his bag pack and jumped out of his window towards the lab.

"Konoha! Here is your saviour!" Naruto grinned.

At Konoha laboratory

"Sure nobody followed us?" a raven haired boy looked around him nervously, no he wasn't nervous, he was excited.

"Sasuke, remember my eyes? I told you I can look in a range of 360 degrees, trust me for once." A long-haired brunette sighed as they went deeper into the complex.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Neji, It would be just a shame if this plan would fail. Our revenge that we planned for so long would be for nothing if we didn't get that serum."

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Somebody is coming."

Back with Naruto

'He he, I'm going to get those thieves so hard they will be screaming to go back to their mommies!' Naruto grinned again remembering his dream.

He stopped in front of a window and was considering entering with such a force he would surprise the thieves. Yes, Naruto didn't know the word discreet…

He walked back a bit and entered through the window with a loud CRASH.

He landed with two salto's gracefully on his two feet.

"Here I am, no need to panic, cause Kitsune will save your day!" he quickly did his nice pose (which he practiced for two weeks until he had found the right pose) and putted his thumb up, while the other one was in a victory sign next to his head while he leaned a bit to the back.

However, he blinked when he didn't saw anybody.

"Weird I could swear that the newsreader…!" Naruto jumped from his spot just in time to dodge the whip that had been aiming on him.

'Thank you, perfect instincts!' he thought thanking his instincts.

Naruto looked at where the whip came from and followed the chord.

"You, "He pointed towards the spot where the whip had come from. "You, come out of there, if you are a man!"

A guy with long, correction, very long hair appeared of his hiding spot. Naruto couldn't see the guy's face well, but Naruto suddenly realised that the guy he was looking at wasn't normal. No, that guy had white eyes that shone it the dark…creepy.

Naruto shivered.

"You rather have a big mouth for a girl who cowers like that.» the long haired brunette smirked.

"Which girl are you ta-…! Wait a minute! I'm not a girl! I'm a boy! And I was not cowering, your eyes just creeps me out!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

"I wouldn't say by your body, or by your high voice. What do you think **Rave**?"

Naruto was a bit confused. 'Who the heck is Rave?'

His unasked question was answered rather quickly, when a ghostly arm wrapped himself around his waist, while the other was warping around his neck. Too late Naruto understood that there was a second thieve and before he could escape, he was stuck into an iron grip.

The owner of the arms started to talk.

"I would like to look under that mask of him, or her, to see if that is the truth." He said while grabbing Naruto's chin with his hand. "What do you think, Eagle?"

"Why not?" the brunette answered. "But hurry we don't have enough time, I'll go get that serum."

'Eagle' left Naruto and 'Rave' alone.

Naruto felt like calling Eagle back, since he really felt uncomfortable with that Rave.

And was that that guy's hand travelling on his stomach?!

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Naruto struggled with all his force.

Unlucky for him, that Rave-guy seemed stronger then him since he didn't even budge by those movements.

"What does it look like? I'm looking if you really are a boy, dobe."

"Don't call me dobe when you don't even know me, teme."

"Oh, but I long to know who you are, 'Kitsune'." The guy's hand was now under Naruto's shirt until he stopped to his nipples." I barely know you, but you amuse me. I don't detect any powers in you, but you pretend being a hero. I want to know who you are," He started rubbing Naruto's nipples harshly, but still pleasurable. Naruto cursed his body for being so sensitive to those kind of touches; he felt all his self-defences go in smoke because of that guy's touches.

"I want to feel, smell you, see your face, touch your body and your golden hairs, but most of all, I want you."

Naruto was shocked:" How can you say that so easily, bastard?! You only saw me for the first time! And you don't even know me ye-aahn!"

Rave had pinched him really hard in his left nipple and after gasping, Naruto felt numb again and could only try to retain those few moans who somehow managed to escape.

"Like you wanted to say it yourself, yet. But I know you just enough to desire you. And anyway, I think you interest me a lot, dobe."

Naruto didn't answer since he was taken by lust feelings thanks to that super-villain.

"But now I really want to see the so-called boy under this mask." Rave went with his free hand towards the fox mask until he had reached the edge of it, ready to rip it of Naruto's face.

Naruto didn't know what to do, he felt somehow paralyzed because of that guy's voice. Rave was even threatening to remove his mask, but Naruto couldn't move.

This was bad, very bad…

However, Naruto must had a really good guarding-angel, because the moment after that, some sort of sand dagger came sizzling towards the offending hand.

Rave was quick enough to dodge, but he had to leave Naruto behind.

Naruto quickly looked towards the direction of his saviour and saw none-less then his guardian-angel, scrap that, his best friend: Gaara.

"Ga-… I mean, Tanuki!" He yelled happily and ran towards a red head with some sort of racoon mask on.

The redhead glanced towards Rave and then to Naruto." I see I saved your ass again."

Naruto scratched apologizing behind his head. Gaara tried to see who the villain was, but remarked it was to dark to see that guy's face.

"Rave, what is that commotion?"

Naruto and his friend turned around to see the brunette come back. Gaara couldn't see this one either.

"Some other superhero came along, so I had to leave the prey."

"That Superhero is that masked redhead?"

"Yes."

"I see…" Neji scratched his chin. He tried to scrutinize the boy.

"Enough with this crap!" Naruto lost his patience. "What are you doing here?"

Gaara snorted "Like they are going to tell us what they are planning…"

Naruto was upset. "Aw, shut up…!"

BLIP, BLIP, BLIP…

Everybody looked at Naruto, since he seemed to be the source of the beeping sound.

"Tanuki, we have to hurry' It's already half past eight!!!" Naruto panicked as he had looked at the beeping wristwatch he wore.

He just couldn't come too late on school, if that happened again (yes, you read it well, again) Iruka would surely give him detention for sure!

Neji looked at Sasuke. "Rave!"

"I know, but before we leave…" Sasuke glanced at Naruto.

Naruto stiffened again. He didn't liked those red eyes, at all.

"For you Kitsune, I have a gift." The red eyes began swirling and before Naruto or Gaara could do anything, Sasuke had appeared just in front of Naruto.

Naruto blinked at the speed of Rave, at the speed Rave had taken of his mask, not entirely, just enough to reveal Naruto's lips.

But the thing that really shocked him, was the speed which Rave had placed his lips on his'.

Naruto blinked again before pushing Rave away, and quickly placing his mask up again.

Before Naruto could yell at him, Rave had smirked had disappeared.

"What is wrong with that guy, he comes here, steals some stuff and then ki-…!" Naruto placed quickly his hand on his lips and blushed furiously.

"I hate that guy…"

"Naruto, we better hurry before we get a detention." Gaara had already taken of his mask and had starting undressing him into his regular school clothing.

Just like Naruto, he had to wear a mask to be a hero, but in real life he looked like a regular boy. He had green eyes, encircled with loads of eyeliner. People would say he had no eyebrows, but that would go perfect with is cold character.

"Detention? No way! Not today! Hurry up Gaara!" Naruto started to unpack his school uniform in light speed and put them on really fast too. In less then a minute they were both outside running towards the bus, in hope to come on time at school.

Naruto cursed silently his bad luck and that stupid Supervilain…

at school

"Sasuke, what was that earlier?"

"What?"

Sasuke and Neji were walking to their new school, they were new there as transfer students. After that encounter with 'Kitsune' and 'Tanuki', they had teleported somewhere near the school. But unlucky for them, they had to encounter a bunch of squealing schoolgirls, who immediately started fan clubs… stupid fangirls…

They had managed to escape thanks to a wonderful tactic of Neji (He actually told them to bring them coffee, since he and Sasuke loved coffee, and they all ran to the nearby coffee shop hoping they would become Neji's/ Sasuke's favourite) and were now talking about their previous 'combat'.

"You know, that kiss."

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"Did you had to kiss him?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and smirked at Neji. :"Did you just saw him, Neji? It was like he just asked for it. And his lips just tasted like vanilla, so I don't really regret it"

Neji sighed: "Sasuke, it wasn't just appropriate, you didn't saw me pounce on the redhead, did you?"

"And why not?"

"…" Neji scratched his chin.

Sasuke smirked and started walking again. " And by the way, what kind of name was that, **Rave**? You couldn't be more original?"

Neji smirked back. "At least it was better then '**Eagle**'."

"Yeah that's true."

"And about that serum, Sasuke. We better test it, it could be the wrong."

Sasuke nodded. "Let's test it on that house over there."

Neji shrugged. "Why not."

They both advanced to the house they pointed out earlier.

Back with Naruto and Gaara

"Run Gaara! We don't have much time!" Naruto panicked. They would be late for school, and this time he really didn't want detention (not that he usually wanted to have detention)!

If he had detention, he would miss his favourite show 'Heroes' and he couldn't put it on tape!

Both boys were running to the school and were now on the busiest road on the way to school, which meant that they were sill way too far from school!

Why did they miss the bus!?

Gaara snorted. "I run as fast as I can. If you didn't have trouble with those guys earlier, we would already have been on school."

"I couldn't let them steal them that serum-thing!" Naruto dodged just in time a car passing by.

"Well, I think you did let them steal that serum, since you were too busy with 'Rave'."

Naruto blushed again." You're not helping!"

"You neither."

Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand. "Now I will! Hold on really well!"

"What are you doing?!"

"We have to go faster, or else, I will miss Heroes!"

"I don't caaaaaare!!!" Gaara had already been pulled by Naruto with incredible speed. Naruto had jumped on the roof of a passing car, something he had trained himself to do. Gaara sighed while he was dragged by Naruto, he knew that nothing could stop the boy if he wanted to see his cherished soap, not even a house fire…hey, talking about one…oh damn…

Back to school

Sakura POV

I sigh as I sit in the classroom. This period we have Maths, just boring since it is too easy. I just don't know why people don't understand Pythagoras, or Horner.

Those things are maybe easier then Greek, or Latin, maybe even easier then Physics…

Anyway, everything here is easy…I sigh again.

Truly, school doesn't represent any challenge for me anymore, noting here is fun… or maybe…Naruto is!

Yeah, if it wasn't for him, I would never go to school! He somehow manages to make me enjoy school through all the boredom. Talking about him, if he's late, he better doesn't show up now, I don't really think that Mr. Ibiki will appreciate that. Even Gaara won't make a chance against that manipulating math-teacher...

Like the time the always lazy Shikamaru had chosen that lesson to sleep through. Everybody can still agree about it that it was like the biggest mistake of his life. After a minute or two sitting in Ibiki's office, the boy came out nearly crying. We could only pity him…

Suddenly, the door of the class opens. I quickly close my eyes, not wanting to know if Naruto will be Ibiki's next victim, and I'm still too young to see Gaara cry.

Please Naruto, Gaara! Don't come in now!

I hear Ibiki's voice saying: "What excuse do you have to come in this late?"

But I dare to peer through my eyes when I hear an unfamiliar voice, saying: "We are really sorry, we apologize to disturb this interesting lesson, but we were lost in this school complex while we walked in here. So we truly ask you to comprehend us and see this for once."

'Apologize'? 'Complex'? 'Comprehend'? Naruto don't use such words, I even wonder if he knows them. Probably not. When I look better at the boys talking, I have to put my hand in front of my mouth to retain my gasp. Those boys are gorgeous!

One has long, silky brown hair, a serious face and almost white, pearly eyes matching his light skin, and the other one has dark hair, spiky at the back of his head and bangs covering each side of his face, almost pale. On his face he had the most beautiful, ebony eyes I ever saw. God, I'm sure that if something doesn't happens right now, I'm going to faint on the spot!

Lucky for me, the doors open for a second time, preventing me to faint.

But when I hear Ibiki call the names of the persons that are coming in, I immediately feel pity for the persons in the doorway and decide that it isn't worth my luck.

"Nice that you still decided to come over, you both only missed about half an hour, Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Sabaku."

I see Naruto grinning sheepishly and Gaara just glaring at something, their clothes almost burned down, while they are full with scrams.

Poor Gaara…Poor, poor Naruto…

* * *

**Review please!**


	3. Sai

**Hi, sweethearts!**

**I'm back here with a new chapter of my story! And you can't imagine how happy I was when I saw all those storie alerts! granted, I only got 5 reviews, but I understand you that you first want to see if I will write more chapters and not simply abondon this story.**

**Anyway, I want to thank marsinsane, since she did a wonderful job beta-ing!**

**_And at the bottom of the page there is one more very important warning I want you to read all!!!_**

**Now, enough talking, let the story begin!**

* * *

A fuming Ibiki looked down at a glaring Gaara and a shivering Naruto.

The whole class had their looks locked on the two boys, waiting to hear which excuse they had for their scorching clothes, and their lateness.

The two new transfer students were watching this new form of entertainment, clearly usual for this school since there were students gaping of habit.

"Well tell me what it is this time; did you missed your bus, did your buzzer didn't go off, did you remarked that you left your wallet at home and that you had to retrieve it? Tell me something new, I don't feel like to teach anything, so better come up with a good story."

Ibiki installed himself behind his desk and watched the boys, waiting for their excuse.

Naruto shivered because of the pressure, but he tried to search an excuse that was enough to cover up the affair with a certain house fire and their hero acts.

"W-w-well, we, uhm, we were in my living kitchen, uhm, I m-m-mean in my living room, erm no! My kitchen, b-b-but you see, they are connected to each other, a-a-and…"

"A bit faster, Mr. Uzumaki, I don't have al day, you should know. You already missed 30 minutes of it" Ibiki pushed Naruto a bit to talk faster. He actually was amused when seeing a confused Naruto; this gave him a good mood. Ah yes, how he loved it to torture people.

"Uhm, yes, uhm, well, so w-w-we…" Naruto started again.

Ibiki wasn't the only one enjoying Naruto's rattling, one of the transfer students was scrutinizing Naruto's shaky form from the top to the bottom, hearing his hesitating voice, Sasuke enjoyed seeing the boy like this.

Neji looked at his friend reaction, and decided to ask him later about the subject.

Neji looked at the redhead, and he asked himself why he didn't help his friend. He narrowed his eyes, he didn't liked that kid.

"A-a-and so, I and Gaara came to school, covered with scorches on our clothes." Naruto finished his story.

It was silent for a moment. Ibiki decided to end that silence.

"I hope you don't expect me to believe you?"

"Actually, yes, I was hoping you would believe me, sir…"Naruto scratched the back of his head, putting his blond locks in a mess (messier then they already were).

"And what do you have to say about this joke, Mr. Sabaku?" Ibiki stared at Gaara.

"You asked for an excuse, you got yourself an excuse." Gaara resumed his glaring after answering.

Neji narrowed his eyes again. 'That's one disrespectful brat.'

Neji couldn't stand people who weren't respectful towards their elders. If he had been the teacher, he wouldn't punish them with only a detention, oh no, they would get the punishment of the century!

He glanced back at Sasuke, but he only saw the raven devouring the trembling blond with his eyes.

Ibiki rubbed his temples. "Listen guys, we are Monday today, and I don't feel like punishing you and wasting my time on detentions…"

Naruto sighed already in relief. "…however..."

Naruto gulped as Ibiki continued. "…I still will give you something to waste **your** time with. You will have to show the new transfer students around."

Ibiki took his papers to see the names of the students.

"Mr. Uzumaki will be showing around Mr. Uchiha, and Mr. Sabaku will do the same with Mr. Hyuuga right after school. Did I make myself clear?"

Naruto and Gaara just nodded.

The bell rang right after that and Naruto left defeated the class room towards his locker, with an indifferent Gaara on his tail.

Neji watched them leave and shot a hateful glance towards Gaara. He then directed his attention to Sasuke, who seemed very found of something.

"Who do you want now, Sasuke?"

"Don't tell me you didn't saw."

"Is it that blond?"

"Hm."

"And I thought you wanted that 'Kitsune' of this morning."

"Of course, I still want him."

Sasuke started walking towards their new classroom.

Neji wasn't pleased with that answer. :"You mean you are going to take two pets?"

"No."

"But why are you aiming Kitsune and Uzumaki?"

"Think about it Neji, when we left the laboratory, there were two Superheroes, right?"

"Right."

"When we left, we first tested that serum on a house, and it looked successful since there were flames. Still following?"

"Yes, go on."

They entered a classroom with the inscription 'English' on it. They ignored the hungry looks of girls passing by, and they sat on chairs that were close enough from each other.

"Remember when those two entered the classroom? Their clothes were burned and they were as late as us."

"So that means…"

"You got it Neji, those two are the Superheroes."

"But what if they only were inhabitants of that building, or just passer-by's that entered the building to save others."

"Impossible."

They decided to whisper since the teacher had entered the classroom. The teacher had brown hair putted up into a ponytail. There was a large scar running from one cheek to the other. He had immediately started to give his lessons.

Neji looked confused. "Why would it be impossible?"

"You did saw that they had red and blond hair, right? The Superheroes had them too."

"So? It could be just coincidence."

"It could, if it wasn't for one detail."

"What detail?"

Sasuke smirked: "You remembered the blond one?"

Neji nodded.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider. "If you looked good enough, you could see on each of his cheeks 3 whisker-like marks."

Neji narrowed his eyes for the third time that day. "So?"

"Back at the lab, when I moved up Kitsune's mask, I just lifted it enough to see his mouth and his cheeks, and what did I saw? Surprise, surprise, 3 whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks.

Neji blinked. :"So that means Tanuki is…"

"Yeah, Tanuki is nonetheless then our dear Sabaku."

Neji started to smirk too. "This is going to be fun…"

-

-

"I hate Super villains, I hate school, I hate Ibiki, I hate when houses burns down, I hate school, I hate my life…" Naruto rattled. He was furious about the fact that he would miss 'Heroes' only because he saved people! Why was God cruel to the good ones?!

Gaara seemed quite indifferent about that, it had become a routine.

"Stop rumbling about it, Naruto. You said 'I hate school' twice."

"How can you stay this calm, Gaara?! I hate my life as Superhe…!" Naruto had been smacked on his head before he could say more.

"Gaara!!!"

Gaara shrugged. :"I didn't do it."

Naruto was ready to punch the bastard who hit him, when he saw that he better didn't hurt him, or rather her.

"Hehehe…hi Sakura, how are you?" Naruto laughed nervously at her.

"Stop screaming that out loud, people will know about you two!" Sakura was one of the very few people who knew of their secret, and if it wasn't for her, Naruto would already have told the whole world about it. It once happened that Naruto was drunk, and he suddenly had met new cool friends (actually more the scum of the school), the cool band. He wanted to impress them by showing his skills, but if Sakura hadn't blew up one of their motorcycles (with her almighty wisdom about chemicals), Naruto's secret would be screwed for sure.

The beat-up of Sakura afterwards was too harsh for words…God, who said brainiacs hadn't muscles; they had to meet Sakura for sure!

Naruto gulped. "You look nice today, Sakura."

Sakura smiled. "Why thank you Naruto!"

Gaara rolled his eyes and looked further in his locker fir his books, Naruto just thought to be safe from Sakura's fury, when Sakura punched him again.

"But I still didn't forget that incident of this morning! Better explain me what really happened!"

Sakura was actually concerned about Naruto. Gaara could help himself with his superpowers, but Naruto was quite normal. He had trained himself and contrary to Gaara, Naruto didn't used his skills since he was born.

While they got their books and went to their first lesson (French with Miss Kurenai, a pretty red-eyed teacher, she had contacts in her eyes), Naruto told everything, except for the kiss part, but Gaara felt the need to talk when he hadn't to (" Why in the world did you just choose out **now** to talk?!"), and talked about it. Naruto would have strangled him, and if it wasn't for Kurenai, Sakura and (mostly) Gaara's dead glare, Naruto would have succeeded.

This day was going to be long and it would really suck…

-end of the day-

-4 PM-

Naruto stretched and yawned. He already was over the shock that he would miss 'Heroes'. He was still mourning about it, but at least he had stopped bothering the others with it (thank you Sakura!).

Now he only had to show hat transfer kid around and then he was free. Gaara had already left the classroom to go fetch Hyuuga, so he hadn't anyone to nag about being late. But talking about the transfer kids: where did hey had their last lesson?

Okay, let's think, where should he go to get information about that? The principal's office? No way, if he did, he would be reminded about some detention he had to do.

Student information booth? Where should he go ask to find **that**?

'Oh my God, Oh my God!!!' Naruto panicked. If he was late for that, you bet he would get another detention!

Naruto decided to prove his luck and go seeking in every classroom around. The guy had to be in one of them! As Naruto ran the nearest classroom, he only hoped the Uchiha hadn't moved yet.

Behind a corner, a certain raven-haired boy with spinning red eyes was watching the speeding blond, while chuckling. :"Oh I just love that kid."

-With Neji and Gaara-

Neji was starting to become annoyed with Gaara, the whole evening they had been walking through the school, but Gaara didn't said a word.

Why did Gaara had to show him around? This wasn't helping a bit!

Neji lost his patience. "Where you planning to show me around, or did you just didn't remarked I was around you?"

Gaara stopped in his tracks and watched Neji as the brunette was narrowing his eyes.

"My part is to show you around, your part is to read the signs on every door of each classroom we pass. If you do that, you will see that everything should work out." Gaara started to walk again.

They started to walk in front of the television room, where some students were scribbling some things down from the news, when Neji lost again his patience. Superhero or not, Gaara had a real attitude problem!

"Why don't you talk? If you are going to be like that, I can do that tour on my own!"

"…Wow, that's like a good idea! Why don't you just do that, that could save me a lot of trouble, don't you think? "

Neji was going to argue about his disrespect when one of the televisions caught Gaara's interest, even if he didn't showed it.

News reader: "This is an emergency call! The police just signalled that there is some serious bashing going on in the museum of Konoha! The police can't enter the building and they have been attacked by strange monsters! Victims are telling the monsters looked like Japanese paintings, only made of black contouring lines and transparent! We call upon heroes to…"

Gaara was leaving the room. :"You better go home, I won't come back. I'm ready with your tour."

"Oh yes, thank you very much for that! You really helped me out, you are a real hero." Neji smirked.

Gaara glanced one more time at Neji, before walking through the door, thinking it was just coincidence of Neji calling him a hero. When he was sure of it that nobody was around him, he ran towards the park, and when he was near enough of he trees that were covering the area, he started to undress himself of his navy blue jacket and trousers, and putted his hero combination of maroon cargo pants, black sweater, black boots and not to forget his Racoon mask. He didn't considered to call Naruto, since he just knew it would take too much time, so after putting his clothes away, he called upon sand and flew to the place of crime on a cloud of sand.

What he hadn't noticed, were the white eyes following him. Their owner decided to follow the Tanuki to learn more about those powers.

"Sasuke, you were right. Gaara Sabaku is nonetheless then our precious racoon; Tanuki." Neji smirked as he followed Gaara.

-Back with Naruto-

Naruto panted as he leant against a wall. How was it possible? He had searched every classroom of the school, he even had dared to search in the principal's office (Tsunade hadn't been very pleased to see him with his detention-list to still go through) and the girls locker room (the girls of the Gymnastic club hadn't been happy either to see him)!

Where could that asshole possibly be?! Naruto had hoped that if he had given the tour in a quick pace, he surely could at least see a little part of 'Heroes'! Now it was hopeless! Heroes would begin in 45 minutes, and he still didn't saw a sign of that Uchiha-bastard!

Naruto was furious, he slammed his both fists against the wall and decided that his head needed a good bounce too, but afterwards he really regretted it since he began clutching his head in pain.

"You really are a dobe, aren't you?"

Naruto quickly stood up at a familiar voice that called him dobe, he was already ready for a counter-attack, when he saw…Sasuke smirking in all his glory.

Sasuke was amused. :"What? Thinking I was some bad guy?"

Naruto took back his normal pose. "You bastard! I searched through the whole school, just to find you! You don't know how much time I've wasted to bring you around, and know you have the guts to just show up here and call me a dobe!?"

"You got that right, dobe."

Naruto was fuming." First of all don't call me dobe! It unnerves me a lot since I had a very unpleasant experience with it! Secondly, you…hey? Where do you think you're going?! Don't go away when I'm talking to you, people might think I'm crazy!"

Sasuke didn't stop walking. "They might think, or they might know?"

"You really start to piss me off!"

"Whatever…Are you coming or not?"

Naruto blinked as he stared at the raven. "W-w-what? Why should I come with you?"

"Just come."

"Now way, nu-uh! I don't feel like coming with you, I don't trust you."

Sasuke stopped and turned around to look Naruto directly in the eyes. The poor blond gulped because of the nerves. "Well, that's fine, I guess. You don't have any reason to trust me; this could be a great excuse to tell Ibiki why you didn't show me around."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. "Are you threatening me?"

Sasuke smirked." Sort of."

Naruto sighed angry in defeat. "All right, all right! I'm coming! And why do you want a complete stranger to follow you, when the stranger clearly refuses to?"

Sasuke started walking again being followed by Naruto this time. "Secret."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

-with Gaara-

-in the museum-

Gaara had talked to the local cops after he arrived, and he hadn't got more information about that criminal then he had heard on the television. He started to think if it wouldn't had been better if he had called Naruto, since he was fighting a complete alien enemy right now.

However, he forgot that idea and entered through a window somewhere on top of the building.

Neji had seen what happened, but he didn't felt like following Gaara. No, it would be way too much trouble, so he referred to one of his gifts.

He closed his eyes, concentrating, and after reopening them, he could see perfectly what happened in the museum. He could see Gaara searching around after those weird monsters, trying to help the hostages that were in the building.

Neji sighed: "Why didn't I bring popcorn…?"

-

Gaara wasn't thinking at popcorn at all. Carefulness was very important in this mission, he never had entered this museum, so it was completely new territory for him.

Gaara thought about that the most logical place the thief could be, was the paintings room. The cops had always told him that the monsters looked like paintings, so Gaara concluded that it would be there. It didn't took long before Gaara had reached the room. He looked around, but he felt very awkward. He had leaped for a long time, but he still hadn't seen any sight of the burglar.

However, Gaara hadn't let his guard down, so he had been able to see on time the Japanese painting-monster coming on him, some weird sort of tiger. One hit with his sand and the beast splattered into drops of ink.

"Ow, what a shame. And it took me a lot of time and love to paint it…"

Gaara quickly looked up, and saw a guy with short black hair and a weird taste for clothing looking at him.

"I just can hear by your voice that you are lying."

The villain snickered. "True, I only did about 10 seconds to make it."

Gaara lifted an eyebrow, though it couldn't be seen by the burglar. He would try one of Naruto's tactics to identify enemies.

"You, who are you and what is your purpose?"

"I'm happy to see you are interested in me." He gave Gaara a fake smile.

Since he saw Gaara didn't respond, he continued his talking. "My name is Sai and I'm an artist. My purpose, you ask? I want to collect every unique thing on the world, and with unique I mean special. Today, I was planning to steal a very special artwork in this museum, but I guess I will be happy with stealing you."

Gaara blinked in shock. "What?"

"You heard it well, Sweetheart, I want you." Sai winked.

It wasn't everyday that Gaara was crept out, it was very rare and only few could tell you how he would look like. Sai wasn't in that category, since Gaara wore a mask, but he could see Gaara stiffening. He used that moment to quickly draw a bunch of snakes, hoping they would be able to bind Gaara.

Unlucky for Sai, Gaara was a trained and experienced hero, he had let his guard down for 3 seconds, but he quickly regained his concentration and successfully blocked the snakes with another swipe of sand.

Sai somehow didn't seem to care. "I couldn't expect less from my dessert rose."

It wasn't everyday neither that Gaara lost control over himself, it was very rare too and there wasn't almost anybody to tell how he had looked. This time, Sai was in that category since he could be considered as the victim of Gaara.

-outside the building-

-with Neji-

Neji was really enjoying the show passing in front of him. He was happy about his gift, seeing through walls was interesting, and he had been able to read lips. At the moment, when he had zoomed in, there was some sort of bashing. Gaara with his sand and Sai with his paintings.

Sai was strong, but he had to submit to Gaara's superior control over sand. At the last moment where it seemed that one of Sai's snakes would bit Gaara, Gaara had managed to crush Sai with a hand made of sand.

Neji smirked. Gaara really seemed to be tough, but that Sai was weak too. Neji was starting to think that it could be a trap… And look at that, it had been a trap!

The snake suddenly had transformed into Sai, and the squeezed Sai became only a mess of ink. The moment after that, everything happened in a blur, difficult even for Neji to follow. But if you missed that part, you would have seen that Gaara had been pinned on the floor, with both hands on his back, with Sai straddling him while holding Gaara's wrists.

Neji spat out all his coke (he somehow managed to get a drink).

'What the fuck?!' Neji was astonished. He hadn't seen that coming!

However, what he did saw coming, was that Sai's face went closer to Gaara's. Neji felt his heart bump in a crazy beat. As Sai bent closer to Gaara, Neji narrowed his eyes more.

At a certain moment, Sai whispered something into Gaara's ear, Neji couldn't read his lips then, but then, something happened that left almost nothing to imagination about what Sai had whispered: Sai had licked Gaara on the neck!

It took all of Neji's will power to not enter that building and killing a certain artist whose name started with an **S** and ended with **ai**.

That son of a bitch suddenly disappeared leaving Gaara behind on the floor. Neji was fuming, but decided to keep it cool and just leave to go home. He still had his own goals to achieve.

But he still wanted to castrate that Sai really bad…

-with Gaara-

-back in the museum-

Gaara just laid on his stomach, his arms now on each of his sides. He felt disgusted and humiliated. He remembered what Sai had whispered when he was advancing towards his mask.

Flashback.

"_You're not half that bad."_

"_I will only ask this once: get off me!"_

_Sai came closer. "And what if I don't?"_

"_Then…" Yeah, and what if he didn't? Sai had held his wrists on the veins, so Gaara hadn't been able to call upon the sand. And even if he struggled, Sai seemed stronger._

_Sai smirked at the lack of response. "You know you are cute, don't you?"_

_Gaara didn't answer._

"_I wonder what pretty face is hiding under that mask, I'm sure it is a masterpiece." Sai was now whispering in his ear._

_Gaara was now shivering, but Sai didn't seemed to mind, no, he was enjoying it._

"_I wonder how you taste…"_

_Gaara stiffened directly after he felt something wet travelling on his neck. Gaara was not very unhappy when he felt Sai raising again from him but still tightly holding his wrists together._

"_I will see you next time love, because you are the next artwork I'm going to steal." And the next moment, Sai just disappeared._

Gaara sighed. He felt like sitting a bit longer here. He didn't think it would matter to anyone if he would show up or not. Naruto was right, being a Superhero sucked.

* * *

**Well sweethearts, I hope you liked all this extra long chapter! It was like more then 8000 words!**

**_As for the important message_: you know those masks Naruto and Gaara are wearing? The masks are the same as the ANBU masks in the original anime/manga series.**

**Next chapter will hopefully be out next week!**

**Seeya!**

**Samantai.**


	4. Let's watch Heroes together

**I'm so awfully sorry! This is such a short chapter! My previous chapter was like 10 pages in Word and this one is only like 4!!!**

**I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't deceived you, but I'm working on a one-shot Sasunaru too going about the Red Riding Hood(I think I will rather call it the Orange Riding Hood).**

**And when I said that my previous chapter was like 8000 words, I made a mistake, it was more like 4000 words. This one is like 1500 words.**

**Sorry again…**

**But I'm unhappy too, and you know why?**

**It's because of the reviews, people…**

**Not that they are bad, they are actually rather positive, but I almost didn't get any last time, though I think the story is quit popular. It got like 796 hits.**

**And if you are one of the ANONYMOUS READERs, I made it so that you can review too! No excuses.**

**Please, don't be too lazy and just click on that go-button, please?**

**Disclaimer (yeah, I'm putting this one back): I don't own Naruto or Heroes.**

**Warnings (I'm putting that one back too): a hero being molested.**

* * *

Naruto was cursing under his breath. Oh, how he hated that Sasuke! You want to know why? Well, on the way to Sasuke's house, Sasuke had decided to do some groceries, like groceries for at least a year. 

And getting some old book in the library too (it took him 30 minutes, 30 MINUTES, HALF AN HOUR to figure out which book was good enough to be read by him!). In the end he even returned the book because he 'didn't felt like reading'! Now he was gritting his teeth in pure anger as he now stood in the Uchiha mansion.

"Why did you had to annoy me with some stupid groceries, if you have at least 30 maids and a garage with at least 5 cars?!" Naruto growled in pure fury.

"I didn't want to annoy the maids." There you got one smart reply.

Naruto balled his fists. "One day, I'm going to hit you so hard, you will never be able to walk on your sore ass again!"

Sasuke smirked and plopped on a crimson couch on the said ass. Naruto and Sasuke were now both in Sasuke's living room, the colour themes were red and gold, and it showed that the Uchiha was really rich since the living room was at least a big as Naruto's apartment, no doubt it was bigger. The walls had expensive looking paintings, their furniture looked made of expensive wood and in the room, there was a huge crystal lustre on the ceiling.

"Naruto, come here."

Naruto glared at the raven. "No."

"Remember Ibiki?"

"You got to be kidding…"

"…" Sasuke only looked at Naruto with a smug look on his features.

Naruto was boiling, but he still advanced towards the couch until he was in front of the Uchiha.

"Good, now sit down." Sasuke patted on the spot next to him.

"What?"

"Naruto."

"Fine, fine, all right, I understood. Ibiki will punish me. Sheesh!" Naruto also plopped on the couch, but tried to sit as far as possible from the raven.

"Good boy!" Sasuke patted on the blonde's head, but said blond slapped the offending hand away.

Sasuke smirked at that reaction. "Pass me the remote control next to you."

Naruto threw him the little black box without looking at him. He was still fuming.

Sasuke almost laughed at such a childish reaction, he was really beginning to like this entertaining blond.

Sasuke was pushing some buttons and a huge plasma TV was plopping on and even Naruto had to look at this wonder of the 21st century.

Now he had Naruto's attention, he immediately zapped on a certain channel that certainly would make Naruto cry in tears of joy.

He zapped to 'Heroes'.

Naruto gaped for quite a moment, then he looked at the Uchiha to see if this was some prank or an attempt to pester the blond more, but when he saw the Uchiha putting the zapper away, he gave the Uchiha a beautiful, sincere thank-you-smile before watching 'Heroes'.

Sasuke's heart made a jump when he had seen Naruto smiling. He had almost forgotten that Naruto was the Superhero he had the intention to break. He wanted to see the boy smile again, even if it was for once…

-Gaara-

Gaara had considered going home in the end. He still had to start homework, and if people would see him defeated, they would lose faith in Superheroes.

He already had reached his house still in Superhero clothes; he hadn't bothered to take them off. He entered his house, but not without being unnoticed.

"You really lost your mind, right?"

Gaara answered short: "Who knows…"

"Kankuro, I think he already has enough problems like that, leave him alone. And Gaara, try avoiding coming home with your hero's attire, or else I will be the one thinking about that you lost your mind."

Gaara just shrugged while taking of his mask.

"Sure Temari, whatever you want." Kankuro, Gaara's oldest sibling stared back at his television scream, watching 'Heroes'.

Temari, Gaara's big sister, looked concerned at Gaara. "Gaara, something went wrong today?"

Gaara shrugged again and went upstairs to his room. Temari sighed. Gaara could act indifferent, but she could tell whenever there was something wrong, and right now, there was something wrong.

"Kankuro?"

"Yes?"

"Did you remark something weird on Gaara?"

"Yes I did. He has a hickey on his neck."

-With Naruto-

-Uchiha residence-

'He's so beautiful…' Sasuke thought as he looked at Naruto who was watching his show.

Seeing Naruto like this, Sasuke wanted to jump on the blond hero and screw him senseless…

…wow, wow, wow, time out! What was he thinking?

Sasuke shook his head. 'I only need to break him, not fall in love with him. Think at the plan, the plan…'

Sasuke was disturbed in his thoughts when Naruto had decided to put his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

'What the -!' Sasuke watched Naruto sniffed.

There was probably something good going on the TV, because Naruto had a smile on his face, with a bead of water in his left eye. This smile was even more dazzling then the one he gave Sasuke earlier. It was probably just a movie with a lot of emotive scenes.

Whatever! Naruto just looked too beautiful! If something didn't happened quickly, Sasuke didn't wanted to be held responsible for his acts!

-

Finally! The show ended! Naruto seemed to wake up from his daze. He looked up to see what had become of the Uchiha.

Strangely enough, Sasuke had been silent through the whole show.

Sasuke had his reasons to stand still: he was fighting the need to jump Naruto!

Naruto hadn't stopped moving while watching 'Heroes', he had subconsciously been rubbing against Sasuke (no need to tell that Sasuke was turned on). Sasuke had been staring straight forward him trying to ignore the body contact.

"Sasuke?" Naruto moved his face until he was in Sasuke's view. Naruto didn't seemed to notice Sasuke's problem (we all know what that problem is, use your imagination).

The blonde saw Sasuke glowing; he started to think Sasuke had some fever!

"Are you all right, Sasuke?" Naruto didn't hesitate to put his forehead on Sasuke's to feel if the raven had some fever.

"That's it!!!" Sasuke shouted.

That had been the last drop for Sasuke!

'Screw the plan! I want him now!' Sasuke pushed an astonished Naruto violently on the couch.

"Sa-Sasuke?! What are you-?!" Naruto was cut of by the raven's lips on his.

Why did that blond had to look just so fuckable? How was a Super Villain supposed to plan some evil plans?

Sasuke kissed the living daylights out of the blond, desperately trying to fulfil his greedy needs for the blond.

Naruto wasn't really following Sasuke's acts, but a little voice in the back of his head told him that this was incredibly wrong. He had tried to push Sasuke away, but he found himself somehow pinned by his wrists on the couch.

'Crap, how do I get out of here?' the young hero was starting to consider of kicking the raven, but his legs where also blocked.

Naruto was really panicking, he was going to get raped by that new kid, and he wasn't even strong enough to struggle him of!! Oh the shame for a Superhero, not being able to shake of somebody normal…what the hell?! Was that a hand slipping under his shirt?!

Sasuke had stopped kissing him on the mouth, only to continue his acts on the blonde's jaw, he continued to leave a trail of butterfly kisses until he reached Naruto's earlobe. The raven's hands had started to spoil the boy's nipples with little playful pinches, being followed by unconscious moans of the hero every now and then.

Naruto was completely in heaven, he couldn't think anymore and he had stopped struggling a while ago. Sasuke smirked at the lovely sight underneath him; he had unbuttoned the white shirt the younger one was wearing to reveal the hard buds of flesh. He was already licking his lips imaging how they could taste, but suddenly…

Somebody rang the doorbell.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed out loudly.

Naruto seemed to have wakened up from his daze; he quickly escaped from underneath Sasuke and grabbed his shoes.

When leaving he had muttered a quick 'see you tomorrow' and had almost pushed over the visitor standing at the door in his haste.

When Naruto was gone, Sasuke felt need to kill the intruder of his moment. O, he would die a slow dead! But when he saw who it was, he only looked annoyed at seeing the pervert at his door.

Sasuke sighed: "Worst timing ever, Kakashi…"

* * *

**Reviews will be answered and loved!**


	5. The start of a bad day

**I'm so sorry!**

**I'm a day too late with my update!**

**I usually update each week, but I guess I forgot the date…;**

**Sorry again.**

**As for the reviews, thank you very much!**

**I'm really happy! **

**They are like my fuel, you see? And thanks to Hyouga sama, ****I got wonderful ideas for my next chapters!**

**This chapter was about 6 chapters in Word, not much, but still reasonable.**

**I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Naruto woke up early.

After going home, he had tried to forget his whole experiences, but he hadn't been able too. The whole time he had to think about that Sasuke…that bastard…

He even dreamt about it!

So, the boy woke up early and to try to forget the raven haired bastard, since his dreams seemed to betray him.

And to make it worse, Iruka had to come at his apartment to feed him something else then ramen, something 'healthier', like he called it. Breakfast consisted of eggs; Naruto didn't like them at all. But Naruto was still grateful with his teacher. Iruka was like a father to him, and without the brown-haired man, Naruto would have been desperate a long time ago (though sometimes he regretted giving a spare key to Iruka since he had the bad habit of replacing his cups of ramen by 'Healthy' food).

Ah, another thing that had to been told about Umino Iruka: he wasn't normal either. The brunette had something with water. He had the ability to breath for at least 1 hour under water and he was a fast swimmer too. And it was oblivious that he knew Naruto's and Gaara's secret too. Though he didn't act like a hero, he sometimes did help Naruto and Gaara.

"Iruka-sensei, I'm going to Gaara's."

"Are you going to school together?"

Naruto nodded while trying to chew on a banana (yuck! Healthy stuff!).

"Ok, but make sure you don't use…"

"Your skills, unless it's an emergency. Not to show of, for my own profit, neither to provoke bad things." Naruto finished the scarred man's phrase. "Trust me Iruka-sensei, I don't do such things."

Iruka smiled. "Good Naruto, you learned your lesson well. I hope you did learn for your English test too for today."

"We have a test?!" Naruto screeched.

The teachers smile transformed into a reprimanding look.

Naruto gulped: "Uhm, of course we have a test, he he… I'm of now Sensei. Bye, see you later!"

Naruto rushed out of the room towards Gaara hoping Gaara had learned his lessons so he could lend the redhead's notes.

-

-

-With Neji and Sasuke-

-On the way to school-

Both boys had decided that this time, going to school would be much safer with the car. You might never know with all those fan girls…

Sasuke had been the first one who talked.

"Say, Neji. How was your first evening with Gaara?"

Neji shrugged: "Your doubts were right Sasuke, Gaara is Tanuki. And you with Naruto?"

Sasuke smirked:"I found a lot of interesting information about Naruto…"

Neji came closer to Sasuke. "What did you found about him?"

The raven placed his lips almost against the brunette's ear, and was shielding away his lips so no lip-reader could try to decipher the secret that would be told.

It took a little moment before Neji rose up, scowling at the other super-villain.

"I didn't ask for such information Uchiha!"

"Oh but you had to be there, his moans were absolutely arousing." Sasuke smirked more.

"Too much information, thank you very much." Neji crossed his arms.

Suddenly, Neji remembered something.

"Sasuke, did you ever heard about somebody called Sai?"

"Sai, you say?" Sasuke scratched his chin, thinking. "Nope. That name says me nothing. Why?"

"I saw another kid resembling you with powers yesterday, fighting against Gaara."

"As long as I remember, I only have 1 brother, and I'm sure he isn't in town at the moment. Is that guy bothering you?"

"No, not really."

"If you say so." Sasuke looked through the car's window. "We have arrived Neji."

They stepped out of the car walking towards their classrooms.

"Do you think they will be late again today?" Sasuke was asking about Naruto and Gaara.

"Why would they?"

"Oh, I don't know, I just have a feeling."

-With Naruto-

-On the way to Gaara-

Naruto sighed. This was unusual for him. Usually he would still have been home, watching some news to see if people needed him, or sleeping over the buzzing sound of his buzzer.

And now, he was walking to Gaara's, talk about unusual…

This day sucked, if we had to sum up the reasons of Naruto's grief, we had quit a list:

-Dreaming about the make-out session with the rave

-Waking early up

-Eating healthy food instead of ramen

-Missing the news, this meant missing some chance on action

-Forgetting about some English test

-Slipping over a pool of ink…?!

What in the-? Naruto hadn't even remarked that he had landed on his bum in a flake of black ink.

"Great, could my day become worse…" Naruto mumbled on his breath.

He tried to stand up, but it looked like he was glued on the ground.

"What the fuck!" Naruto was trying his best to escape the puddle, but it was useless.

He then took a deep sigh, and then he watched carefully around to see if there was anybody around. Lucky for him, there wasn't. Naruto positioned himself so that his feet rested on the ground he was standing, making sure they were in the puddle of black.

Suddenly, without warning, he tramped really hard in the puddle causing such a friction that the living pool of ink heated up and released the grip on the blond.

Naruto stood immediately up before the puddle cooled down. He looked again at the puddle with great suspicion, so close that his nose was almost in it. Naruto hadn't felt the presence of somebody coming behind him. And that somebody had the guts to push Naruto with his face first into the puddle.

"Aaargh, how is that possible!" Naruto yelled out frustrated. "Who are you, and why did you do that?!" It was now as good as impossible for Naruto to try the same thing like before; his feet would never be able to come that close to his face.

The guy only laughed. Naruto was fuming and tried to pull his face out of the sticky good, but didn't succeed.

"You won't be able to get out of it." The mysterious guy finally said.

"Well, then get some help, if it isn't too much asked!" Naruto had already lost his patience.

"No." came to curt reply.

Naruto stopped moving and tried his best to look at that annoying bastard. "And why, if I may ask?" Naruto was really pissed of, this wasn't really his day.

The guy laughed: "First of all, I was the one who created the pool, and secondly; your ass sticks out nicely in the air."

"…" for a while, Naruto was speechless. What was that guy? Naruto thought first that it was a Super villain, seeing that weird power of his, but after that 'ass'-comment, Naruto preferred calling him a pervert.

…

…It really wasn't his day…

"Let me go…!" Naruto gritted his teeth in irritation. "I might do something really nasty if you don't let go quickly!"

"What were you planning to? Run? You are stuck and you don't have any powers. Be glad you still got the looks." The pervert smirked.

"I don't need any powers! As long as I can do the good, I will never need them!" Naruto didn't like to talk with somebody who mocked his lack of powers. Yes, his skills where useless at the moment, but at least Naruto had them!

"The good you say? What is 'the good'? To you it means saving people, to other it means power and wealth. Even I define good differently. For me 'good' is collecting unique artworks and …"

The blond hero gulped, he didn't liked that silence. He saw the feet of the stranger moving towards his back. There was a moment of silence. Naruto sighed, that creep was gone.

But after sighing another time, he felt fingers touching his rear. Said hero gasped.

"Like it? I'm flattered. Such a cute, unique piece of art." The villain kept on rubbing his hand, but going closer to Naruto's inner tights.

Naruto felt his body responding, and that was something really bad! The pervert seemed to remark.

"Don't you think it would be wonderful to belong to my personal collection of unique objects? You would receive those same wonderful feelings everyday. I think that I really want to take you with me. You would get a name tag on it so everybody would recognize you, too see your unique being, cause you are …" the pervert's face come closer until Naruto's ear. "You are 'Kitsune'."

Naruto gasped again, but not because of the name revelation, but because the other had found his way to his bulge. Naruto only waited for the worst to come…

The worst never came.

Naruto had just been saved. He didn't knew exactly what happened, but he remembered seeing a light flash, something like lightning. Anyway, it had been enough to make the guy jump away.

"You better keep away from the blond, he isn't meant for you."

Naruto didn't recognized the voice, but he could figure out that the man was an adult (Naruto still couldn't still see any of the faces).

"I won't leave this artwork behind; he would fit great in my collection of art." The pervert said.

"Do I look like I care? You better scram." The older one stated.

There was a silence and Naruto started to think they might already have left him.

"What are you doing here?" Even if his head was glued on the ground, Naruto just knew that the voice was that of Gaara.

-

Gaara didn't believed what he saw. This was weird. He saw Naruto with his face in a dirty black puddle, a white haired man with most of his face covered and …SAI!

Gaara gritted his teeth.

"What are you doing here?" He asked more to Sai than to the others.

The artist smirked. "Why, if that isn't my dear Tanuki, my cute unique art."

"I'm not yours!" Gaara hated that guy with the passion of 1000 burning suns. He still hadn't forgotten the humiliation of the last day.

"Soon you will be, together with the blonde Kitsune here." Sai grinned. "But first I have to get rid of this creep here."

The still unknown man looked hurt. "How offending, I'm not a creep."

This time, Naruto said something too. "You're all creeps! Let me go now!" His back was starting to hurt a lot from remaining in that position, he couldn't stand it anymore!

Gaara moved his hand and sand instantly began to 'attack' the sticky ink around Naruto's face.

Sai sighed: "Well, I guess I can't fight against tree people at the same time, it will be for another time."

He already had summoned an ink eagle and jumped on it. "But I will come back dear heroes; I already have your name tags."

Naruto rose immediately on his feet, ready to attack the silver haired man, when he saw he had gone too.

"Where did he go?! I wanted to beat them both really hard!"

Gaara snorted. "When I came, it was more like they would beat you up."

"They weren't beating me up, Sai only…" at the thought of the past experience, Naruto blushed. It didn't take long for Gaara to figure.

Quickly changing the subject, Naruto pointed his finger to Gaara.

"And how did he know you?"

"Coincidence."

"Stop lying, you lost your temper towards him, and that never happens!"

Gaara didn't said anything more, causing Naruto to smirk.

"Hey, Gaara, He did something to you, right?"

"Says the one who got nearly jerked of."

Naruto gasped. "Not true!"

"Sure."

Gaara started to walk toward school.

"Hey, don't leave me here alone! That Sai or that other creep could come back!"

Gaara only continued to walk, ignoring completely Naruto.

"Hey Gaara, could I please lend your English notes? I forgot to study for our test."

"I didn't study either."

"WHAT?!" Naruto screeched." What am I supposed to do now?"

"Go figure." Gaara answered before he walked further.

But when they finally reached the school, they both remarked that the lessons already had started.

Naruto was beyond pissed.

"Oh, I just hate villains."

* * *

**I'm sorry if the chapter is a bit 'crappy', I don't know how it happened but, well, I won't use any excuse.**

**I just hope you still will review.**

**X-Samantai-X**


	6. Heroes have several duties

**Hey everybody!**

**I have to tell you something: did you already remarked that when a manga is popular, people tend to make a lot of yaoi about it? Look just at how popular Naruto is in comparision to other things! I'm so proud of my little discovery! **

**Well, enough of my pointless ranting, I know you all are waiting on the story, and not on an Author's note (I tend to see a lot of those these days...--).**

**But I want to thank _marsinsane_ for being a wonderful beta! Thank you girl! You should read her story: _Arabian Nights_, I fell in love with it! And yes, it's a delicious Sasunaru! ;3**

**As for my anonymous reviewers, I wanted to answer them, but since I couldn't get to their e-mail adresses I decided to answer them on this page:**

**_Geminirose_ : I will certainly keep on the work going, if you think it's good! **

**_Idiotlord_ : Even if it's not for now, I can tell you this: Kakashi will have a nice piece of dolphin meat! **

**_ObsessedReader_ : Yeah, that would be funny! I might steal that idea, only not entirely like you said, at least not with Sasuke. And I'm so pissed I can't see that word you wrote, all I can see are two little stars... T.T**

**But I still thank my all my readers that reviewed on my last chapter, namely:**

**- stormyblues**

**- Black-Dranzer-1119 (I've seen you commenting on a lot of fanfictions.)**

**- ObsessedReader**

**- idiotlord**

**- inuyashachick04**

**- HopelesslyDrowning07**

**- TheDeviant**

**- Geminirose (I love your username!)**

**- kitsune-chan23**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Iruka was a man with a lot of patience. He would never have an outburst for small things. He would rather think about the 'whys' and the 'hows' instead of immediately going to revenge or punishment. 

He would always try to see the reasons behind a stupid act before judging. But it was known in the student body to never mess with that patience because even his patience has a limit.

If you had ever succeeded in reaching the end of his legendary patience then… you don't want to know, trust me.

However, there was one student that always kept abusing that patience, without even realizing it.

Iruka had always tried to think positively about this student, telling himself he didn't do it on purpose, but that student was even dragging other students into crimes such as coming late to school.

Iruka fumed when he saw the blond in front of him grinning sheepishly.

"Naruto, after school you will come to my office with a very good reason for why you decided to come this late to school. And since you decided to join him Gaara, you can come too."

So much for being a patient teacher…

---

"Oh, I so hate my life!" Naruto slumped down on his desk.

Sakura rubbed his back comfortingly. "Don't worry Naruto, it will all become better. Just bare with it for a moment."

"So I just have to bare it?! My punishment is too inhuman to bare it! Why do I actually have to clean the toilets for a week? Why does Gaara gets away with only 1 detention?! Where are we, in an army?!" Naruto was really pissed by now.

Sighing, inner Sakura was thinking that somewhere Naruto deserved that for all the times he had pretended he was on hero duty, and he had pulled pranks instead.

"I'm sure Iruka-sensei had his reasons to punish you like this."

Naruto grumbled.

Sakura sighed. "Gaara, please say something."

"…" Gaara only stared.

Inner Sakura sighed really hard. 'Great, now they are both mute…'

She attempted to let them speak again: "I'm going to my next classes, are you going to be alright?"

From both she received a grumble. She sighed for the last time and left both of them. If they didn't want to talk, why would she bother?

Leaving the brooding boys, she almost bumped against somebody's chest, but quickly stopped herself before she could collide.

She started to apologize. "I'm sor-…" but she didn't get any further than that because in front of her were the two hottest boys in the whole school!

'Somebody pinch me, this must be a dream…'

"Why, no need to apologize, you didn't do it on purpose." Neji was the one to talk to her.

"O-o-ok…" She quickly stuttered before rushing away with a bright red face. Dear God, they had bothered to talk to her! This day was one of the best of her life!

---

For Naruto it was one of the worst days ever! Was it possible by all laws to have such bad luck?!

He had thought that if he avoided Sasuke he would stay out of trouble (yeah, he sill hadn't forgotten that experience that happened last time).

But God was thinking otherwise as Naruto stumbled into one problem after another.

How?

Let's check this 'list of Doom.'

Coming too late and getting punished for it.

Getting an F on his English test.

Iruka didn't want to believe that he had been held up by villains, and now he was going to be escorted each morning towards school.

He tore his uniform jacket (he had started to scrub out the ink spots of it, with no result, of course).

He somehow had been put with Sasuke in a French project for school.

The last one was really the worse thing on the list since Sasuke still remembered that experience earlier. When they were paired up Sasuke had looked at him with a smirk, mouthing some words.

The sentence had made Naruto blush really hard. He had quickly looked away.

"Damn pervert…" Naruto cursed under his breath.

After the last school bell had rung. Naruto had headed towards the janitor's closet. He got the cleaning supplies for the punishment he had received.

Muttering a few curses under his breath about 'unfair schools giving pupils different punishments' he went to the boy's restroom.

Gaara somehow had been able to talk himself out of detention (he had told Iruka that at least one hero had to be able to go to an emergency when needed), so Naruto knew he would be going home alone when the school would be deserted.

Naruto sighed. 'Better get started then…' he thought miserably.

Naruto actually enjoyed cleaning the restroom, not that he would ever admit it, but it was relaxing and there was nothing that stressed him.

He had the feeling that when he scrubbed away dirt off the sinks, that he in fact scraped away some of his worries.

And it is known that when people enjoy their time, that time flies by.

Naruto was rather pleased when he saw that he was done in such a short time. He looked at his watch and saw that only two hours had passed while cleaning the huge room!

The best part of it was that he had cleaned the toilets so good that Iruka would maybe consider cutting his punishment short!

"That wasn't so bad! I didn't even notice the time passing by!" he praised himself.

Grinning, he started to pile all cleaning supplies into a bucket and dragged it back towards the janitor's closet. However when he was there, he remembered leaving a sponge on one of the sinks.

He went back thinking about what he should do after he had retrieved the sponge.

'I guess I better go buy some new ramen. Iruka threw away all mine! And since I'm going to shop, I better get a new scarf. Winter is coming and I can't use my hero scarf…'

Naruto saw the sponge on the furthest sink. "There you are!"

He went to get the brown ball when he was violently pushed against a white wall. Naruto winced in pain.

Naruto felt somebody breathing against his neck and tried to push the guy away (the attacker's chest was flat and they were in the boys' bathroom).

"Get off me!" Naruto growled when he didn't succeed in pushing his attacker away.

"Why should I, Naruto? I just enjoy seeing you in this position." A sultry voice purred.

"That voice! You are…!" His captor turned him quickly around to let him see his (the captor's) face. He had pinned both of Naruto's hands together with only one of his hands.

Naruto gasped.

In front of him stood a dark looking guy with long white hair and bat-like wings coming out of his back. Though the guy looked different from their last meeting, Naruto recognised him because of the swirling red eyes.

'It's that Rave-guy!' Naruto's mind panicked.

"Looks like I've caught a fox." Rave smirked. "A delicious, little, blonde fox."

Naruto maybe wasn't a genius, but the moment Rave mentioned the word 'fox' he knew his cover was blown up.

It seemed like he could add this to his 'list of Doom'…

Naruto heard Rave chuckling. "You are too cute for your own good."

"What the -?! I'm not cute!" Naruto yelled.

Rave chuckled again this time liking his lips. "I love it when you yell like this, but it would be better if you screamed. If you would scream only for me."

"Scream…?" Naruto whimpered afraid.

Rave had bent towards Naruto's neck and had started to lick the hero's tan neck.

'This is so not good…'

-With Gaara.-

Gaara was quite busy himself, not like Naruto, but more in the hero context.

Gaara ran through the city pursuing some thieves he saw earlier. They just had robbed some bank.

Great, it was like it came right out of a comic...

The red headed raccoon summoned some sand to block the path of the criminals. The poor guys panicked.

Gaara smirked behind his mask. This was going to be easy.

"Drop your weapons and give the money back. That way the day will go easier for all of us." Gaara approached the thieves to get the stolen goods.

The weird thing was, the robbers stayed immobile. At first you would have thought they were petrified of fear, but the fact they didn't seem to breathe made Gaara worry. He came closer to the robbers suspiciously. He reached out his hand to feel the pulse of one of the guys.

The moment he had reached out his hand, a weird black chord was lashed around his wrist, pressing against his vein. The moment after that, the 2 robbers splashed down in two black ink pools.

'Curses!' Gaara was in panic. His hand was useless, he only had one more hand to protect himself and summon sand and he was sure that was the work of that creepy molester Sai.

"Sweetheart!" A happy voice shouted.

Gaara didn't even look behind him and immediately stretched his free hand out to throw a sand dagger towards the direction where he heard that voice.

However his outstretched hand was grabbed by another hand pressing firmly against his vein.

Now, Gaara was really helpless!

"Is that any way to greet your master?" Sai asked in a sultry voice behind his ear.

Gaara shivered "You are not my master! Get off me!"

Sai began kissing and licking the raging redhead on the neck.

"No." he simply responded. "I like take great pleasure in seeing you like this."

"Get lost, bast- ngh!" Gaara retained a moan when Sai had found one sensitive spot on his neck.

Sai smirked "Why I don't think you want me to get lost. Do you?"

Gaara didn't say anything afraid of making some embarrassing noises, like moans and such.

Sai's hand (the one that didn't hold Gaara's wrist) roamed over Gaara's back until it reached the younger boy's bottom.

Gaara gasped, he tried to struggle out of his molester's grasp but it appeared the guy was way too strong.

Sai had pushed Gaara roughly against the wall face first. Gaara winced in pain.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I will make you feel really good…"

* * *

**Now comes my favorite part of the story: the review-part!**

**Send me a review before I feel the urge of sending an author note instead of a new chapter!**

**-dodges sharp objects and rotten vegetables- I was kidding! X.X**

**No, seriously, review! And don't forget that anonymous readers can review too!**


	7. , hateful duties

**Sweathearts!**

**Guess what? It's Wednesday! That means a new chapter of your favorite story!**

**But I will have to deceive you a bit, because at the moment I'm writing another story . Don't worry, it won't affect this one, or maybe a little...**

**I think I will update my next chapters on Thursday instead of on Wednesday. But I will stick to my weekly updates.**

**I can't leave Naruto and Gaara unmolested now, can I? insert a perverted smirk here**

**My other story is a Sasunaru collection of fairytales, and it's supposed to update once a month, but I ask you friendly to give it a shot (if you want, off course).**

**And now, my AR (Anonym Reviewers):**

**-ObsessedReader: I'm really happy you love it! And the fact that it seems that they get molested at the same time is only coincidence. You know, Superheroes are vulnerable when they are alone. And I'm happy you like my little 'list of Doom' too.**

**-No one: You are going to be surprised at the end of the story!**

**-NAOMI: I'm sorry to see that this story will be rather long, if not more then 20 chapters! Anyway, welcome, new reader to my story!**

**Thank you all my reviewers, you know I always answer your lovely reviews, even if they are flames (what I sure not hope)...**

* * *

Gaara had expected being kissed and licked all over his neck again, but instead, Sai had dropped him on the ground so he had fallen on his knees. The good thing about that was that he had let go of the hero's wrists. 

Gaara turned immediately around to see what had caused this sudden retreat.

He couldn't actually believe his eyes when he saw Sai fighting with a stranger wearing a hooded cape, which made it impossible to see his face (except for the two shiny white eyes).

The white-eyed stranger was the first to talk. "You better stay away from him."

"I don't feel like leaving him alone. He is mine." Sai answered while dodging the hooded guy's blows.

Gaara couldn't help but think that the unknown hero was rather familiar. He was sure he had seen those eyes somewhere…

Sai had a hard time drawing new creatures, since his opponent was quite fast. This unnerved him.

"Just who are you?" he snarled.

The stranger seemed to smirk. "My name," he said while glancing at Gaara, "is Eagle."

However, Eagle wasn't done with Sai. He suddenly stopped giving blows and took a certain fighting stance.**(1)**

Sai gulped. This looked really bad…

-

Naruto had tried everything to escape from his captor, really everything, but it was like Rave was always one step ahead.

For example: when he had managed to get away from the white haired villain, he had tried to run towards the bathroom's exit, but it seemed that it was locked.

Then Naruto had thrown various things at Rave, like soap bars, but when he went to grasp one of those objects, he found out they weren't there anymore.

Finally pulling out his last resort, he was readying himself to fight, Naruto found himself paralyzed, not being able to even move his pinkies!

"How did you do that?!" Naruto yelled out frustrated.

Rave chuckled while approaching the blond.

"I just used my powers."

"But you have way too many powers! This can't be normal!"

Rave chuckled again. He had stopped walking when he stood in front of Naruto. With one of his hands he grasped Naruto's chin to face him. Apparently, he could move Naruto.

His face was only mere inches away from the blonde's.

"Do you want me to tell you a secret, Naruto?" The criminal smirked.

Naruto shivered at the sound of his name being pronounced so smoothly. If Rave hadn't been a bad guy, it would have been very enjoyable.

But Rave was a bad guy, so Naruto hated the way he was being molested!

'What the heck are these thoughts?! I'm not even supposed to like guys!' he mentally scolded himself.

Rave leaned closer until his lips brushed against the shell of the superhero's ear.

"Do you want to know what I am?" he whispered seductively in Naruto's ear.

Even by pulling out a disgusting face, Naruto couldn't conceal his curiosity.

"I already know that you are a pervert!" Naruto hissed as he felt a tongue licking his ear.

"Don't try to pretend you're not interested in me. I know you are." Rave had put his arms around Naruto's waist with both of his hands on the blonde's rear.

Now, Naruto was afraid the other could read thoughts too, so he remained silent, blushing like a tomato.

Rubbing the poor blonde's ass, he talked with a very smooth voice in the Kitsune's ear.

"I am what they call a copy cat. I am specialized in absorbing powers of other wielders of powers."

Naruto did his best to retain all this information, but the task proved rather difficult since the villain had moved one of his hands on his crotch. The poor hero panted at the ministrations of the other one, silently wishing they would continue.

Rave continued speaking. "You seem to enjoy it." He said smirking.

"Why don't we bring it to the next level, hm?"

Naruto's eyes (who were closed somewhere along the lines) shot open. "W-w-what?"

He tried to move suddenly remembering he was still paralyzed.

The villain moved Naruto so that the blond was lying on his back on the cold bathroom floor. Naruto bit on his lip, hoping that his little injury would wake his body up.**(2)**

Rave's full attention went to Naruto's crotch, already fumbling with the zipper.

Naruto was on the edge of crying.

'Please, please, please! If there is a God, let him please stop this some way or another! I don't want to lose my virginity yet, and I don't want to lose it to a guy! I'll do anything! Please, let him stop!'

It was like Naruto's thoughts were heard, because the next moment, the doorknob of the restroom was turned. Naruto knew that God had heard his silent plea!

Rave growled in annoyance. He quickly glanced at Naruto, the latter shivering at gaining the white haired man's attention again.

"Don't think you are getting away from me. I will come back Kitsune." And with that, Rave poofed away.

Naruto bit harshly on his bottom lip until he drew blood, which made his body gain back its senses.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto turned his head towards the wide opened bathroom door (Thank God, it felt great to be able to move again!), seeing a worried Iruka standing in the doorway.

"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would check up on you since you took so long." The scarred teacher answered. "But what are you doing, lying on the floor." He pointed out.

"Uhm, I uh, slipped?" Naruto tried as an excuse.

Iruka didn't seem to buy it. "How did you slip?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, I-I cleaned this room, remember? I slipped over some water still on the ground."

"And why are your trousers open?" Iruka narrowed his eyes. Naruto better have a good excuse for this one. He hoped Naruto hadn't done the thing he thought Naruto had done. In school, nonetheless! The fact that Naruto was all red and panting a bit didn't please him either (what does Iruka think, that old pervert ).

No way was Naruto going to tell the brunette he just had been molested by some bad guy. 'Think Naruto, think!' he thought in panic.

"I…I just went for a pee?" Naruto kind of asked.

Iruka looked at the boy suspiciously but decided to let it drop. But then he felt a wave of concern taking over when he remembered Naruto was still all sweaty and flushed.

"Naruto?"

The poor blond was afraid for the next question that came, and gulped. "Yes Iruka-sensei?"

"Are you feeling well?"

To be honest, Naruto felt like he had to throw up. "I think I'm a bit sick." He responded.

"Come on Naruto, I'll take you home." Iruka went to Naruto and threw his arm over the shivering blonde's shoulder.

"Thank you sensei." He whispered back.

All the shopping plans he had earlier had vanished and that was thanks to a certain white-haired villain.

-

Sasuke was furious to say at least. Just when he was going to have a wonderful moment with his blond, that nosy teacher had to interrupt the fun!

Sasuke was sure that he had taken some precautions, so why had there still been an interrupter? Kakashi was going to get a very warm welcome when he came back. He'd better stay away tonight, 'cause Sasuke was beyond pissed…

-

-

Sai had been right when he thought that he was going to get hurt. In fact, he had been hurt really, really, **really** badly.

That attack of Eagle had cost his left arm…

Well, he could put his arm back, that wasn't really a problem, but it was still painful.

He clutched his ink-leaking shoulder and gritted his teeth in defeat. Continuing this battle was completely useless since he had a complete disadvantage. Eagle would fight until some other limb would fall off and Gaara would attack with his sand.

Growling, he quickly took some scroll from his bag and rolled it open.

An ink eagle was summoned and Sai jumped on it's back.

"Don't think this is over, I will get my revenge." He growled to Eagle.

"And I will get you." He said towards Gaara.

Gaara threw a sand dagger towards the raven villain, but the eagle had been too quick and had dodged it.

Both Gaara and Eagle watched how Sai escaped. Gaara then diverted his gaze towards the other villain.

"Why did you… you… you…" Gaara didn't have the guts to admit somebody else had saved him.

"Why did I save you?" the hooded villain answered.

Gaara grunted.

"Why, no gratitude?"

"I was not asking you what I am supposed to do, I asked you why?!" Gaara snorted.

"Let's just say I felt like saving you." Eagle responded. But in fact, he more thought something along the lines of 'I don't know…'

Gaara glared at him. "Don't think I will go easy on you next time we'll meet. You still are a villain."

'Poor kid, thinks I will be the weak one.' Eagle smirked. "Sure."

Gaara glared again, but summoned a sand cloud and left.

Neji thought it would be better to go back home, he still had that plan to work out with Sasuke.

But before he left he looked once more towards the direction Tanuki had gone and repeated to himself the question Gaara had asked him.

'Why couldn't I just let that Sai take that guy away? It would have solved some of my problems…'

-

-

Naruto stumbled back into his apartment after Iruka left, clutching his head in pain. He walked towards his bed, half being supported by the wall.

Naruto was feeling immense pain in his head! The worst part of it was that he could swear he heard a voice talking in his head.

The poor blond fell on his bed, panting out of exhaustion, wanting nothing more then to fall into deep sleep.

Before he finally dozed off, he saw an image flash by, an image of something big, red and fiery, grinning at him with sharp teeth. To tired to think about it, Naruto fell asleep, missing the voice that spoke.

_'kukuku, almost free...'_

* * *

**Haha! Got you there! You thought that Naruto hadn't got any powers! It's now that the fun begins! At least, after that boring dream part that comes after the next chapter...**

**(1) Remember Neji's attack called 'the 64 points of hakke' (or something along those lines)? He had some fighting pose before he performed it.**

**(2) This, you can see in the manga too; nothing works better against genjutsu then hurting your body.**

**No need to say that I love you reviews!**

**X-Samantai-X**


	8. Nature's evil

**Sweethearts!**

**How are you? I'm really sorry if I putted this fanfic slightly later then usual on...**

**The reason: I've got a bastard of a brother, who I still love by the way, who is occupying the good computer. I'm glaring at him a the moment, and he waved at me.**

**The bastard, that proves he has balls, he knows I'm going to kill him.**

**Bad news too!**

**I'm going to Congo for a week to visit family (I swear, I didn't wanted to go), so I might be too late with my story next time. But if that happens**, **I'll update two chapters the week after. I will write hard, I'm sure they have Word there.  
**

**But I was wondering from which countries most of you came, I would really love it to know, I enjoy learning about other cultures. So, if you review, it would be sweet of you to put it in there. I'll even show it to everybody in my next chapter.**

**As for my anonymous reviewers: Could you please send me you e-mail adresses when you review, I've noticed that some people don't lke the space I use for you...**

**You don't have to, off course, but mention it in your review if you reviewed**

**Well, here is the long awaited story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**  
**

In life, there are a few facts we have the certitude of. Those facts are not to be put in question, you just have to accept them like they are.

Examples of those facts:

-The sun comes up in the East.

-There is salt in the sea.

-1 and 1 makes 2

-Ramen is the greatest invention ever.

However, once in a time, Nature defies those facts to cause us great confusion.

-When we thought the Earth was flat, we found out it was round.

-Women who were supposed to be dumb creatures only good for reproduction, have proven to be very smart at some points. And some were even smarter then most man (you need a proof? Go see Sakura…).

Now, the next morning Naruto had been waken up by Iruka, Nature had again played a cruel joke to those facts: she made Naruto sick…

--

Iruka looked worriedly at the thermometer that showed '40.1 C'. This was bad, Naruto was very sick.

Naruto was sweating and panting in his bed being unreasonable all the time. First he had cold so Iruka had to take another comforter the warm the poor boy, but then Naruto felt hot, so he had to take away those covers away, which afterwards made the boy shiver and asking back for them.

The worried teacher decided that Naruto wasn't faking his sickness, so he would better stay at home. He would tell the principal about the student's condition.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked.

He heard a soft moan of the blonde coming from under the covers.

"I will be back after school to check on you, is that all right?"

Again, the brunette heard a moan coming from under the comforters.

Iruka sighed at the lack of response, but deep inside him, he felt really scared for the hero who never had been sick before. He hoped his student would survive it.

"See you later, Naruto…"he whispered before closing the apartment's door.

But Naruto didn't heard it, he had already fallen asleep.

--

Nature was something cruel. Nature would never care about one individual, how miserably the person already would live. She didn't cared if the person had no parents, a retarded elder brother, a meddling older sister, sleepless nights or some fucked up power. She would still try to meddle with the facts we had already certitude of.

Like this morning, at the home of the Sabaku's. A fact that had been defied, was the fact that Gaara Sabaku had slept for more then 8 hours! Everybody was shocked to hear that!

But the most fucked up thing Nature had to do was making Gaara scared for the first time of his life

…

--

When Gaara made himself ready for school this morning, he had looked behind every door in case some pervert was awaiting him there. He hadn't dared to shower himself properly in case some pervert was watching and he hadn't dared to walk at school in case some pervert would show up.

Temari and Kankuro were amazed by the angst of there little brother. When they had asked what there was, Gaara just glared at them wanting them to shut up.

Kankuro glanced at his older sister : "I know you don't like to hear me say bad things about him, but you have to admit, that kid has really lost all his sense!"

Temari glared at Kankuro meaning that he had to shut up. Kankuro wasn't happy with such an answer, but still left his two siblings muttering something about 'glaring should be forbidden'.

Temari sighed and then diverted her attention towards Gaara.

"Gaara?"

Gaara did not answered, but Temari knew he was listening.

"Would you like me to drive you to school?"

Gaara nodded, too ashamed of his cowardliness to talk.

Temari give him a small comforting smile, telling him he could come.

The whole time they were sitting in Temari's car, Gaara had been silent. Temari was wise to remain silent as well. Something was bothering her little brother and although she really was curious, she knew it would bother him more if she would ask.

Finally arrived, Temari stopped her car.

"There you go Gaara. Have nice day." She added with a smile.

Gaara said nothing and stepped out the car grabbing his black bag-pack.

Temari felt a bit sad with that strange way of saying good-bye. It was always the same since there parents died in that laboratory explosion.

She already started to leave when she saw Gaara looking at her as if he wanted something. Temari lowered her window with a quizzical look on her face.

"What is it, Gaara?" she asked.

There was a long moment of silence, but the silence was rewarded with one simple word coming from Gaara: "…Thanks…".

Gaara left his poor confused sister, sitting behind her driving wheel with a wide open mouth of shock at the word the red head had said.

'Did he just said…thanks…?'

--

--

Gaara walked towards school with his hands pocketed in his school trousers. He was still very cautious about his dangers.

Nowhere was safe for him since Sai knew his true identity.

How was he going to manage all of this? Would he ever be able to live his life the way he used to live it?

Gaara didn't know.

That thought scared him…

--

"Would you look at that, Neji. It seems like we're missing a hero today."

Neji looked up at Sasuke's observation.

"You're right. What happened to the blonde?" Neji glanced at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. "Don't look at me with those eyes, I didn't do anything that would cause him to stay away from the school."

"Sure of that?"

"Come on Neji, a bit of molesting won't cause you to stay home."

Neji snorted. "Again Uchiha, unwanted information. And did he recognised you?"

"Nope. I morphed into my other form."

Neji saw how a familiar pink haired girl (what was her name again?) walked towards Gaara and started to chat with him. By the looks of it, the two were quite familiar with each other, because the redhead didn't scared the girl away like he did with the others.

Neji couldn't help however but feeling a little jealous about that relationship.

That, however, didn't pass unnoticed. The Uchiha smirked. "Well Neji, why won't you go socialize with them. We are new here, you know, so it would be best we make knew friends, right?"

"You should hear yourself, it's almost hilarious hearing that from you."

"I already socialized."

"Molested, you mean."

"It's all the same."

Neji sighed. "You're turning into an even bigger pervert then Kakashi."

Sasuke smirked. "Who knows."

Then suddenly, Neji remembered something.

"Say, Sasuke, how did Kakashi's intrusion go?"

"Perfect. He got the ingredients with no problem. Our revenge plan will go easier than we thought! It will not take long before we'll be able to pois…"

"Sasuke!" Neji interrupted him angrily.

"What?"

"It is supposed to remain a secret, remember?"

"What is supposed to remain a secret, boys?"

Both boys turned startled around to see their teacher Iruka with a questioningly look on his face.

"Pardon me, what did you just say, sir?" Neji said quickly thinking of an answer to improvise.

'God damn it! Why didn't I see him coming with my eyes?!'

"I asked what was to be remained a secret. You're not hiding something, right?" Iruka looked at them suspiciously.

Sasuke just hated that guy. Why? Well, there were several reasons; for saying one, he had interrupted his moment with Naruto the day before (and his tests were also awfully difficult, but Sasuke, being the genius he was, would never admit that).

And now, this guy was meddling with their plans.

'Better come out with a good excuse, this guy doesn't seem the one who will leave us alone.'

"Sensei, we wouldn't mind telling you, but you have to swear us you won't tell further."

Neji glanced at Sasuke with a 'what-the-heck-are-you-planning'-look.

The teacher just cocked an eyebrow. "Is that secret so important?"

Sasuke putted a scared-boy face on, and diverted his gaze from the teacher while biting nervously on his bottom lip.

"Well, it's actually something, or rather someone that is embarrassing to talk about. And I don't know what people would say since I'm new and so…"

Iruka looked warily at the raven haired boy. "What's with that someone?"

It wasn't like Iruka was curious, but he didn't really trusted Sasuke and Neji. They were always talking to each other in a cunning way, like they were trying to plan something. And the fact that they seemed to always look at the Naruto and Gaara made the young teacher worry.

Sasuke knew what game Iruka was playing; the guy was trying to intimidate them. He suspected something.

That teacher had to be dealt with, but first, Sasuke had to finish his little comedy.

"Well, I guess I kind of like that someone." Sasuke continued.

Now, Neji started to understand where Sasuke was trying to get. He decided to play along with the game.

"Sasuke, you're sure you want to say? You may never know if he will tell other teachers."

"I think we can trust him, Neji. You won't tell, right, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka blinked, a bit confused about the weird chat he was holding with his students.

"Well, I guess I won't tell. Who is that you like?" Iruka was still suspicious, but curious as hell why the boys were so scared to reveal some love.

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other and both nodded.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm afraid I've fallen in love with Naruto."

That shocked Iruka. 'Well, that declares why he always looks at him…'

Sasuke smirked inwardly seeing his teacher taken aback. "It was a secret because I was scared nobody would accept me if they knew." Sasuke rubbed sadly upper arm.

Iruka blinked at the raven and looked at Neji. "Is that true, Neji?"

"Sadly it is." Neji turned around to comfort Sasuke, hiding his face (which was actually the purpose since he was near the border of laughing).

The poor teacher felt sorry for misjudging the two transfer students, and somehow, his conscience told him he had to put it right.

"Erm, you know Sasuke…" Sasuke looked up with a really pathetic face.

Iruka felt his guilt feeling rising back.

"Today, Naruto is sick, and he won't come to school. I don't know if you would like it, but you could bring him his school assignments, if you want."

Now Sasuke had to blink at that. He, at Naruto's house? Neji coughed (which, if we didn't knew better, could be confused with laughter).

Iruka continued: "I mean, he is already a bit behind on school, and I guess he need some company too. So what do you say?"

Sasuke could barely retain his happiness, but he managed to, and smiled at the teacher.

"I would love to go."

Iruka smiled on his turn. "Then it's settled! Come after school to the entrance of Konoha park and I shall give you his homework and the directions to his apartment. See you later."

And with that, Iruka left. But, Iruka began to feel some regret for inviting Sasuke at Naruto's.

'Naruto…'

--

Both boys had waited attentively until the teacher was out of eyesight and when he was nowhere to be seen, they both looked at each other.

The second that came, they both had an almost incurable fit of laughter.

Neji was the first one to talk.

"Sasuke, that was marvellous!"

"Yeah, I know!" the other one said while pinking away a tear.

"God, that teacher is suspicious. Why did he in the first place walked towards us?"

Now Sasuke had a rather serious look on his face. "I don't know Neji, but I can tell you he will cause us a lot of trouble."

Neji scratched his chin. "What were you planning to do, killing him?"

"Nah, he seems to know Naruto to well. It would be suspicious if he were killed when they are new transfer students, we would be the first suspects." The raven sighed.

"What are we going to do to take care of him?"

"Simple: we'll just scare him."

Neji cocked his eyebrow in question. "Scare him?"

"We'll send Kakashi behind him, that should do the trick." Sasuke smirked.

"You know, you really have an evil mind."

Sasuke had to laugh at that, inwardly that is. "That is why we are called villains, right?"

Neji wanted to say something, but was interrupted by the school bell. "You know what Sasuke: Never mind. Better go directly to class, before other teachers gets suspicious as well."

Sasuke just smirked and followed Neji to their next class, thinking about the blonde he would go visit tonight.

'Naruto…'

--

--

"So, if I recapitulate this, you, Gaara, are scared of a villain?"

Sakura looked with disbelief at her friend. Said friend just grunted in annoyance.

Sakura shook her head: "That guy must be a demon to get you this far. And what are you going to do know? Do you already have some plan to fight against him?"

"Does it matter?"

"Gaara, please. If I listened well to what you just told me, that guy has already harassed Naruto as well. I'm sure you don't want that again. Even if you don't want to protect yourself, do it at least for Naruto."

Gaara didn't answer. This angered Sakura.

"Look Gaara, I don't care if you like the attention that Sai-guy is giving you, but if it puts Naruto in danger, you are going to regret being born, hero or not! You're going to play with that guy, fine! I will protect Naruto my way, with your help or without it!"

Sakura pouted angrily and walked away to their next lesson. But by wonder, the words Sakura had shouted out earlier, they had quite some effect on the usually stoic redhead.

Sakura had some point there…

The redhead decided to follow the pink haired girl towards their classes. 'Naruto…'

--

--

At the very same moment, the ill blonde, that was preoccupying everybody's mind, was having a dream. Some long forgotten memory…

* * *

**So, then I guess I see you back on Thursday?**

**Anyway, my next chapter will not contain a word about molesting, but after that, it will come back in great quantity, heck, even Iruka'll get molested! XD **

**So bare with, please... **

**Review!**

**X-Samantai-X**


	9. Some Memories

**Sweethearts!**

**I'm happy to write again! I've read some lovely reviews, and I just had to continue writing!**

**And did you know that in Congo I didn't even got a decent computer with Word? I was furious when they told me that, and since I hadn't any internet it was horrible. I had to fill my days with reading that Harry Potter book (which i still didn't finished), drawing my manga and playing Pokémon Pearl.**

**It's quit a nice game, and I love it, especially since my name is Pearl too!**

**But when I returned from my vacation, I saw that my mailbox was bulging with mails from fanfiction; I got 66 mails.**

**I thought it was wonderful, the only part that was stupid, was the reviewing part, but i've been able to review through all of them! The stories, that is.**

* * *

Note:before you get confused, this is a dream.

* * *

_Today was going to be a great day! Naruto had prepared himself to go visit daddy at work! He had already finished his morning rituals and at the moment, the 6 year old was jumping on the front porch of the Sabaku's._

"_Gaara! Come quick! I see your mama's car coming!" the perky blonde shouted up the stairs calling his friend._

_You could hear a small kid running from the stairs towards his friend. The kid had red hair and was about the same age as his companion._

"_I'm here already, you don't have to shout!"_

"_But today's the day we're going to see our papas! I really want to see what they do there."_

_The blonde grinned thinking about his big hero, namely his father: Arashi Uzumaki. The man was the only family the blonde possessed since his mother died when he was born. For years Naruto had to live with a close friend of his father; a man called Umino Iruka, since his father was a very busy man that had a lot of work in the laboratory where he worked. _

_At occasions like Christmas or birthdays the man would come to see his son to have fun, but most of the time they only spoke to each other on the telephone._

_Naruto loved his caretaker but he grew a bit lonely with no kids of his age around._

_Then, one day, Arashi took his son to a co-workers house who also wanted to visit his children._

_That was the day Naruto had met the Sabakus. He had taken quite a liking to that family especially the youngest son Gaara._

_Since that day, both of them became best friends._

_And eventually Naruto started to live with the Sabakus since Gaara's mother still was there._

"_Kids, are you coming?" Gaara's mom shouted up the stairs when she only saw two kids waiting._

"_No, actually we were planning to stay__." At the top of the stairs were Gaara's older siblings._

_Kankuro was quite sarcastic for a 10-year-old boy, and Temari had some temper, but what did you expected from a 12 year old?_

_Their mother gasped when she saw her daughter. "Temari, where did you get that bruise on your face?!"_

_Before she could answer, Kankuro smirked "She fought with the neighbour's son; I think she has taken quite a liking to him, true Temari?"_

"_Kankuro!" Temari hit her brother on his head._

"_Mom!" Kankuro whined._

_The poor woman sighed asking to each God present, why of all children, she had to have such…_

_Little Naruto was loosing his patience! He wanted to see his daddy now!_

"_Miss, can we see our daddies now?"_

_She snapped out of her thoughts of misery. "You're right Naru-chan. We can't waste our time on this special day, right? And you don't want that either, right, Gaa-chan?" She pinched both kids' cheeks playfully._

_They both laughed._

_She smiled. "Now come, we better hurry." And towards the other two she said, "You better behave." And to emphasize her point, she sent them a death glare, mostly directed at the elder kids._

_-_

_They all arrived at the laboratory, Gaara and Naruto jumping of excitement while Temari and Kankuro were just glancing indifferently through the car window._

_Mrs. Sabaku turned off the car engine and got out of the car. The moment she opened the door, the two youngest were running towards their daddies' work place, not able to wait on the others._

"_Kankuro, Temari, go look after those two. They might get lost."_

_Both grumbling, they ran after the toddlers before they could get lost. Mrs. Sabaku locked the car and followed the kids._

_-_

"_Naruto! Wait for me! I can't run that fast!"_

"_I have to see daddy Gaara. It has been way too long!"_

_Hearing that, the redhead quickened his pace._

"_Gaara, Naruto! You brats! Stop running!" Kankuro yelled at the two as he and his sister tried to catch up with the two, tired as hell._

_Both Gaara and Naruto grinned and sped up._

"_God damn it, I quit!" Temari declared. "I'm not going to exhaust myself for those two."_

_She stopped running. Kankuro stopped also, getting fed up with the hunt._

"_Say, Temari, when we ran, I saw a snack bar."_

"_Lead the way."_

_So both departed to the snack bar leaving the little ones._

_-_

_Tanaka Sabaku and Arashi Uzumaki were both concentrating over the table they were sitting at. Both wore a white lab coat, letting them blend in with the rest of the working crew, but the vivid hair colours were a handy giveaway point if you searched for them._

"_I swear Arashi, if you dislocate that, it may all fall. The other things will move."_

"_Shut up! Can't you see this is already hard enough without you nagging? I'm not a renowned scientist for nothing. I know what I'm doing."_

_The redhead, known as professor Sabaku, sighed at his colleague's stubbornness. It was impossible how such a genius as professor Uzumaki could behave like such a child. However, Tanaka loved to torment his blonde friend and decided to pester the other some more._

"_I warn you, you are going to lose this."_

"_Tanaka, just shut up!"_

_The blonde man stuck his tongue out of his mouth, concentrating himself on the objects in front of him. He was almost done removing the object off the heap. He had calculated it, he couldn't lose this, almost…!_

_Unfortunately, the man hadn't calculated the arrival of his son._

"_Daddy!" A little bundle of energy launched himself from the ground to tackle his father around the waist, destroying whatever his father was working on._

_Tanaka smirked. "Told ya you'd lose."_

"_Naruto! You made daddy loose at Mikado!" Arashi reprimanded his son while scrambling at the same time the scattered sticks. Naruto just grinned making Arashi smile back at the sight of his son._

_Gaara had also entered the office of the two men._

"_Hey dad." He said a lot calmer then his blonde companion._

"_Gaara, my boy! It has been a while. Come here, will you, so I can see how much you have grown." _

_Gaara smiled and also jumped into his father's arms._

"_I missed you dad."_

"_I missed you too Gaara. But where are your brother and sister? And your mother?"_

"_Right here honey." His wife replied cheerfully, standing in the doorway holding a struggling Temari and Kankuro by their ears._

_Naruto had to laugh at the sight. "Hahaha, they are getting punished."_

"_Naruto," Arashi said. "It's not nice to laugh at other's misfortune."_

_Well, the elder blonde was on the verge of laughing himself._

"_Dear, what did they do wrong?" Tanaka asked his wife._

"_I asked those two to go after Naruto and Gaara," she said glaring at the two, "but I found both of them at the snack bar."_

"_But dad, they were way too fast and we were hungry." Temari complained._

_Arashi threw his own two-cent in. "If you are hungry, you should try the Ichiraku's chocolate bars, it's unbelievable how they fill you up."_

"_Daddy, I thought Ichiraku only had ramen."_

"_Nope," Kankuro answered. "we just saw it. They brought out chocolate bars."_

_This didn't please Mrs. Sabaku one bit. "Darling, say something."_

_Tanaka cleared his throat and directed his attention to his elder kids, who by now were already released by their mother._

"_Tell me, kids, did they still have the Ichiraku's sodas in stock?"_

"_Tanaka!"_

_They all laughed (except for Mrs. Sabaku who pouted in defeat). It was great to be in the middle of family and friends again._

_Suddenly, an idea hit Arashi. "Hey, Naruto, Gaara?"_

_Both boys looked at the blonde's father._

"_Do you want to see where your daddies work?"_

_They both cheered._

"_We do, Mr. Uzumaki!" Gaara said happily._

"_Are you coming too, honey?" Mr. Sabaku asked his wife._

"_Sure. But where are Kankuro and Temari?"_

"_Probably at the snack bar again."_

"_C'mon, less talk, more walk!" Naruto began to get impatient._

_Tanaka nudged his elbow against Arashi._

"_What?" Arashi responded._

"_You better enjoy the time your boy is that young, because before you know, he'll become a brooding teenager with only his stomach on mind."_

_Arashi sighed. "I've noticed…" he said following his son who was already taking the lead._

_-_

_Gaara and Naruto were both amazed by all that they saw. It was like an amusement park! Only that you couldn't ride on attractions except for the special desk chairs with wheels, that is._

"_Look kids, here we are researching old stones they used to summon creatures with. Those things are really precious to our laboratory. It would be terrible to loose those fossils. We don't know exactly when or where, but we are pretty sure that Kyuubi and Shukaku were two demons that have existed…"_

"_Arashi, I think it's a bit too hard for the little ones to understand."_

"_Shut up Tanaka. I'm trying to teach them something."_

"_Stop pretending to be a bigger scientist then me."_

"_For your information I am a bigger scientist then you!" Arashi retorted angrily._

_Tanaka felt his honour being challenged. "Well, let's go outside to see who the bigger man is! Only fists required!"_

"_You're on!"_

"_Tanaka, Arashi!" Both men were startled by the harsh sound of Mrs. Sabaku. "Is that showing a good example for your children?! Now I've seen everything! Two so-called-scientists bickering like small children!"_

_Gaara and Naruto were only grinning at the funny display of the adults being scolded._

"_Really, I don't know why I married her. I only got one extra mother with it."_

"_Tell me about it, I'm not even family!"_

_The fierce woman turned back to face the scientists. "What was that?"_

"_Nothing Ma'am!" They both fearfully said._

_Before any of them could launch another smart remark, a man, also with a white lab coat, (probably a colleague) ran into the room in a panic. The man had silver hair that was bound messily in a ponytail and the glasses he wore seemed like they would fall off any minute because he ran in like a mad man._

"_Kabuto, what's up?"_

"_Arashi, Tanaka! Bad news! The radiation of the core is starting to seep through the secured walls! If we don't do anything soon, the lab will explode!" _

"_What?!" Both Arashi and Tanaka looked astonished at that news._

_In the blink of an eye, both scientists knew what to do._

"_Honey, take the kids out of here, this will be dangerous."_

"_But Tanaka, dear, what'll become of you?" his wife fearfully said._

"_Don't worry about us. It's our job to protect you."_

_Naruto and Gaara both had the feeling that something bad would happen._

"_Daddy," Naruto pulled at Arashi's lab coat. "What is happening?"_

_The tall blonde smiled sadly at his son and squatted near him. "Naruto, daddy wants you to do something important for me, you understand?"_

_Naruto nodded._

"_Remember those two stones I showed you earlier?" _

_After another nod, the adult continued. "You have to take those away from here, just in case something bad happens to me. Ok?"_

_When both men departed leaving the kids and Mrs. Sabaku behind, Gaara was the first to remark something._

"_Where are you two going?" _

_Tanaka looked at his son's smart eyes._

_He sighed. "Gaara, please don't forget daddy, even if he doesn't come back…" and with that, he left the room together with Arashi after one glance at their sons._

_Gaara looked at his mother and saw that the woman was crying bitter tears, knowing that she could do nothing for her husband, but only pray..._

"_Gaara, come help me with this." He heard Naruto saying._

_The redhead spotted the blonde trying to move the huge stones their fathers had argued about. He leapt towards the blonde grasping the brown rock while his friend had taken the red one._

_Suddenly, they were all surprised by a tremor._

_-_

_-_

"_Temari, what was that?"_

"_I don't know. Do you think we have to check them?"_

"_Temari, Kankuro! What's happening?"_

_Both teenagers turned around their heads facing the 19-year old brunette, who also wore a white lab coat since he worked part time there._

"_Iruka-sensei! Mom is there with our dad's and the little ones. We just had some weird tremor so we wanted to check." Temari explained._

"_No, you and Kankuro, get out of here. I'll go check on them, it's my job." Iruka didn't like the sound of that. This was highly unusual._

"_Ok." Both children answered. With a quick glance in direction of their dad's office, they ran outside._

_Iruka ran also, but to the offices. But somebody had locked the doors, so he had the take the long way around to arrive at the laboratories._

_He cursed when he passed the fish aquariums. At this rate he would never arrive on time…_

_-_

_-_

"_Gaara, Naruto, let's not stay here, we have to hurry to get outside!" Mrs. Sabaku yelled in panic._

"_Just a minute, mom! These rocks are heavy!" Gaara yelled back._

"_Gaara, Naruto…!" Before the woman could say something more, she was interrupted by a sudden flash coming from her, lighting up the whole room for a moment._

_It didn't take longer then 10 seconds but in that time the light had blinded Naruto. When the light went away, it took quite a moment before his eyes had adjusted to everything around him. He looked around him and when looking in his hands, he noticed that the rock he had previously been holding in his hands was reduced to dust._

"_Mom!!!" Naruto heard Gaara scream and jerked his head towards Gaara and Mrs. Sabaku._

_He saw the woman sprawled on the floor with her eyes closed, while Gaara feverishly shook his mother._

"_Mom, mom! Wake up! What's wrong with you? Mom, can you hear me?"_

_Naruto approached Gaara slowly._

"_Gaara?" Said boy turned his head towards Naruto. "What's wrong with your mom?"_

_At this point, Gaara had started to sob and tears were rolling over his cheeks. "I...I don't know. She won't wake up, she doesn't hear me!"_

_Naruto knelt beside her too and tried to wake her up, but like Gaara, nothing happened._

_Gaara was crying his heart out, but soon he stopped when somebody knocked on the back of his head. Naruto received the same treatment before he blacked out too…_

_-_

_-_

"Well, would you look at that? I've been sealed into a brat. At least it's better then a rock."

_Naruto opened his eyes only to be confronted with darkness. "Who is there?" He asked to the darkness._

_Receiving no answer he started to panic but soon drifted back to sleep._

"Go back to sleep kit, your time hasn't come yet…"

_-_

_-_

_Naruto opened his eyes again, but this time was not confronted with darkness. He saw a white ceiling and he started to wonder where he was._

"_Naruto, are you all right?"_

_Naruto turned his head towards the familiar voice. "Iruka-sensei?"_

"_Thank God, you're okay." The man embraced the poor kid._

"_Iruka-sensei, where am I?"_

"_You're in a hospital, Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto pushed Iruka away to get some air before asking some more questions._

"_Where is Gaara? And Temari and Kankuro? And our parents? And what's that on your nose?" he added pointing at the fresh cut on the bridge of the young professor's nose._

_The brunette sighed. "Naruto, Temari and Kankuro are all right. They were out of the radiation range and I just caught a piece of glass from off of the lab-aquariums on my face. Gaara however is still recovering from the strong charge he received. It's a miracle both of you survived especially since you were really close to that explosion. As for your parents… I'm so sorry. The radiation was too strong for them, they…"_

_Iruka didn't know how to fill up the sentence without hurting Naruto._

_Even Naruto, being a chil__d, knew what was coming next. However he did not cry._

"_Naruto, aren't you sad?" Iruka asked concerned._

_Naruto shrugged and smiled. "I think I'm happy for mommy, at least she'll get to see daddy again. I think I have to wait until it's my turn." _

_Iruka embraced Naruto again._

_After a while the man heard a soft snoring indicating the boy had fallen asleep again. He laid the boy back in his bed and left through the door, completely missing the tear that rolled down the blonde's freshly scarred cheek._

_---_

Naruto was still in his apartment, sleeping in his bed, dreaming about his memories, showing up like an epiphany for some reason. And because of his deep slumber, he didn't hear his door opening as somebody entered his room…

* * *

**God, that chapter was dreadful!**

**I noticed myself that Naruto could impossibly see what happened to other persons such as Iruka, but I've been too lazy too change it.**

**I'll post the other chapter right after this one, but in the mean time: REVIEW!**


	10. Iruka's predicament

**Sweethearts!**

**Here is the other chapter! i told you I would gave you two chapters!**

**And thank you too, marsinsane, for betaing them, I bet they were full of mistakes.**

**Oh and if you have time and you want to read a tasty Sasunaru, here is the link to my first Sasunaru ever, the story that convinced me to become a fangirl.**

**http:// www. quizilla. com/ users/ OneWhosInTheDark/ quizzes/ (remove the spaces)**

**It's called 300 years of love!**

**It's a really good fanfic, but sadly enough, it isn't on you want, you can try to convince her to write her stories on this site.**

* * *

At the moment Neji was walking to Sasuke's house, where their secret base was and where they worked for their revenge. 

Sasuke couldn't be there as Neji recalled some earlier talk that day.

"_Sasuke, I'm going to work on that weapon with what Kakashi brought us. Are you coming?"_

"_Can't. I have to see that teacher for the keys to Naruto's apartment."_

_Neji scoffed. "Like you're going to meet him."_

"_No, but Kakashi will. I will just be there to get the keys."_

"_And what exactly is Kakashi going to do?"_

"_I don't know. I told him to use his imagination."_

_Neji massaged his temples. "I bet it's going to be something perverted."_

_Sasuke shrugged. "I don't care. As long as I can get to Naruto."_

_Hearing that, Neji stopped in his tracks._

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_What exactly do you feel for that kid?"_

_Sasuke detected the serious glint in the Hyuuga's eyes. "Don't worry, I just toy with him. That way there is less chance he would mess with our plans."_

_Neji didn't seem convinced. "You do show a lot of affection for him, it's actually more like an obsession. It could bring our plans in danger."_

_Sasuke wrapped his arm around Neji shoulder and grinned. "You should know better Neji. My only purpose is to take revenge. I'm a born avenger, but you know, even avengers need some distraction."_

_The white eyed boy snorted. "Distraction, yeah right."_

"_You can't blame me for looking at him; it's only natural for a male like me to look at such a well-formed ass in those tight pants."_

"_Again, Uchiha, too much information."_

_Sasuke pursed his lips. "You know, you too could use some distraction."_

"_Yeah sure." The other answered rolling his eyes._

"_Don't be like that, I saw you looking at Gaara the way Kakashi reads his books."_

"_I would never!" the pale boy exclaimed shocked._

_Sasuke just smirked. "Off course you wouldn't. Off course. See you later Neji, I have a date. I'll go first at the mansion."_

_Neji just watched Sasuke leaving, musing about the words the raven had said earlier. Thinking about those words, he directly thought about Gaara. Sasuke had a point there…_

_Quickly shaking his head as if throwing out those thoughts, he __followed the same path as Sasuke had used, going to the mansion as well._

'_Distraction…yeah right!' Neji thought blushing furiously._

-

"So, I hope you understood, Kakashi. You only need to scare him, not kill him. And don't get distracted like the last time, it was very irritating."

The white haired man nodded showing that he had understood but his eyes had never left the little orange book he was reading.

The raven-haired boy sighed at the indifference of the adult. The sight of the masked man was totally de-motivating. He was just sitting on a chair, with his feet comfortably placed on the dinning table.

If Sasuke's dead parents would have seen such a display…

"Say Sasuke, where do I have to go for that Iruka-guy?"

"God damn it! I already told you five times! Weren't you listening?"

Even if the man wore a mask, it was visible that the man was grinning in a rather childish way.

"I listened, I just love to bug you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in frustration. One day, he swore, that man was going to be dead meat. He pointed fiercely at the door.

"Get. Out."

"Jeez, someone needs to get laid."

"Kakashi." Sasuke said warningly.

"Let me guess, will it be that blonde hero?"

Sasuke already had formed some sort of hand seal but Kakashi didn't seem to notice since he kept on teasing.

"C'mon, Sasuke, tell me? Is it? Am I right? Man, that kid is hot! I would love to have him myself! And he seems so sensitive. Last time I saw him with that Sai-guy…"

BAM!

On the place where Kakashi was supposed to be, there was a great big hole, deep as a 1-litre bucket.

Sasuke fumed since he knew he had missed Kakashi. The bastard had already left.

Damn, why could that guy not be like Neji, silent and serious. He was an adult for God's sake!

Dusting himself off, he headed for the front door that was already open (another clue of Kakashi's escape).

"Easy Sasuke, think about nice stuff. Nice stuff…"he murmured to himself while rubbing his temples.

Instantly, a scarcely dressed and sweaty Naruto was revealed, blushing and panting, biting on his own thumb.

The raven smirked. "Nice…"

-

-

Neji didn't know when it started, it was just there one day and because of it, their plans seemed to be in great danger. And the fact that Sasuke seemed obsessed with one of them didn't make it any easier.

Those 'Superheroes' were quite a nuisance…

It was true that since they were here, those Superheroes didn't do much to destroy their plans. Let's say they just had some ahem distraction, but Neji had always been the paranoid type of person and he never could be careful enough of everything.

Everywhere he went his thoughts were on those kids. He stood up, he thought about them. He ate, he thought about them. He was on school, he thought about them. Even now in the cave lab of the Uchiha mansion, where he was concocting some better version of nitro-glycerine (which was part of "the plan") he thought about them.

Actually, he didn't really think about both of them. The one that filled his mind was more like the redhead, Gaara.

The kid preoccupied his mind with his sick attitude, his harsh glare, his disrespect for elders, his emerald green orbs, his fierce red coloured locks, his sad expressions…

The brunette shook his head to get rid of the images of the Tanuki, concentrating back on his work. He would not be an obsessed pervert like Sasuke. No way he would turn into something so degrading. Besides he had more important things to do.

Just when his thoughts were all cleared he heard a loud crashing sound upstairs, probably coming from the dining room.

"One day, Sasuke, you'll get him…" he muttered, feeling Sasuke's frustration as well, but turned back to his work.

-

-

Konoha Park was one of the jewels of Konoha city. The 25-hectare of land made it one of the biggest public Nature resorts ever and it was also filled with a lot of rare plants only to be found there. In the centre of the park there was a huge pond, but it would be more suited to call it a lake.

That was the number one favourite place of Iruka. The lake had always been some sort of relaxing place for him. He would occasionally feed the ducks over there and, when he was sure nobody was looking, he would step into the water and stay in there for a long, long time. That was usually during night time, when nobody could see him using his powers.

Today, Iruka had to restrain himself from diving in since it was a particularly hot day today. He had to meet with one of his students in front of the park and he couldn't permit himself to go with soaked clothes there. That would cause disrespect.

But he had come an hour ahead since he loved to stroll in the park, thinking of some old memories of the time Naruto used to live with him. And he made some time for the ducks he loved to feed.

Seated on his bench comfortably, he hadn't noticed the presence of somebody coming closer. He had been to busy looking at the ducks he fed.

It was only when the stranger sat down beside him and started to talk.

"Good afternoon, isn't it a wonderful day today?"

Iruka looked startled to the newcomer. He quickly scanned the stranger, who had a rather odd appearance. Who in his right mind would walk around with such messy hair and some sort of mask in this day and age? Probably some fan of those 'anime'-things Naruto was watching. Iruka was cautious at first but seeing the bread in the man's arms, he relaxed somewhat. Somebody that fed the ducks couldn't be that bad, right?

"Good day sir." He responded politely. "It is quite nice today."

-

-

Naruto had felt the presence of somebody entering the room. He guessed that it would be Iruka.

"Don't you think it's a wonderful day, love? Too bad you're sick, it's no fun to play with sick toys."

Naruto groaned at the familiar mocking voice. _Sai._

The sick blonde tried to get out of his bed but found himself too weak for it.

"What's wrong? To sick to 'fight' me? Guess this will be easier for me to take you." Sai smiled advancing the bed.

He grabbed the orange comforter from the blonde. "Ready to come with me, dear?"

Before the raven-haired boy could pull away the covers of the bed a clawed hand shot out from under the comforter to grasp the wrist from the artist. Naruto's head came out slowly from the comforter, smirking, showing off the newly acquired sharp teeth. Naruto's eyes, that were close at the moment, shot open revealing red orbs with cat-like pupils in it.

"Anytime bastard."

Sai pulled his wrist free from the other boy, quirking his eyebrow questioningly at the newfound discovery sitting under the covers of the bed. "Who are you?"

Naruto chuckled. "Why, don't you recognise your blonde toy?"

When there was a silence, Naruto continued.

"Aren't you a clever one? At least you are amusing."

"What did you do to that hero?"

"Don't worry, he is still here, I just took over his body. Why, are you worried?" Naruto chuckled again.

"No, just making sure my toy doesn't have any defaults."

"Too bad, I'm here. I'm a default for you, right? And what are you going to do now? Are you going to throw the broken toy away?"

Sai took out some scrolls and pens out of the pouch he wore on his side.

"No, I'm going to repair it. I can't have it have some bug in it. I will have to destroy that default. This shouldn't be too hard." He added with a smirk.

Naruto's previous smirk disappeared. "Come again, worm." He growled.

"Let's say it another way. I'm going to get you of there. Or at least keep you locked away." Sai gave the boy a fake smile.

Naruto jumped out of the bed, ready to slash through Sai. "Like you could, vermin!"

Sai quickly opened a scroll summoning a huge tiger of ink. It was better to already take out his strong summons, since he didn't know what Naruto's powers could do. Speaking of powers: how come he suddenly had powers?

Sai was pulled out of his thoughts by a big amount of ink splashing on his face. He didn't see the summoned tiger but he saw a growling Naruto on all fours, glaring at him.

Too bad something was in Naruto, or else Sai just knew he would do a lot of, let's say things (because of the lack of other words and to let you use your imagination), to the blonde.

The pose was quite inviting…

Well, first of all, that thing had to get out of Naruto. He couldn't do any of those 'things' with that beast in the blonde.

Naruto had run towards Sai, one clawed hand ready to scratch Sai. Sai was one step ahead so he had anticipated the scratch.

Naruto looked confused around since Sai seemed to have disappeared from the room. Naruto closed his eyes, trying to concentrate.

Sai used this opportunity to draw some tiny birds. The scribbling sounds of the pen were a hint to Naruto where Sai was. The red-eyed blonde looked at the ceiling but in an instant he was attacked by a flock of little sparrows. And those birds being too quick and too small, the Kitsune had some incredible difficulties hitting them. In his struggle, he tripped over the covers he earlier had thrown from the bed.

"Get those off me!" he growled when the birds kept pecking him.

Sai smirked and pulled a bottle of red ink out of his pouch. He started to draw a little spider with it.

"Easy, you first have to be asleep. I can't take you with me if you struggle that much. I would like it more when you struggle at another time."

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto snarled still trying to hit the birds.

"For now it's only a good night, but soon it will be a farewell, demon."

Naruto tried to move towards Sai, but he felt a sharp pain in his wrist, caused by the spider that was drawn earlier. He widened his eyes when he saw that the beast was ready to pour poison in him.

"Sleep tight my little fox." He heard Sai whispering.

That was the moment when he felt some liquid being thrown at him and a voice yelling, "You stay away from Naruto!"

Naruto turned his head towards the sound, and in the entrance of the bedroom stood Sakura, pointing a water gun at Sai. In her other hand was an empty bucket.

Sai narrowed his eyes, irritated. "Wonderful, a bodyguard."

-

-

"So you have to meet with somebody here in 10 minutes?"

Kakashi nodded.

"I need to 'talk' with that guy."

"I see…" Iruka nodded absently, throwing some bread at the ducks that had gathered around him. He grabbed some bread from the bread bag on his leg.

"You know," Iruka continued. "I too, have to meet with somebody in 10 minutes. Some student of min…whoa!"

Iruka felt a hand on his thigh creeping slowly higher. Iruka blushed wildly hoping that had actually aimed for the bread he was holding.

"Sir, don't you have bread yourself? If it's finished, I can share some of mine with you."

However, this didn't make the man stop moving upwards, missing the bread sack on Iruka's leg.

"Sir, you didn't take the sack."

It was like the man was smiling, at least Iruka was thinking since the stranger's eyes were like upside down U's. (n.n)

"I know." He replied amused.

Immediately, Iruka moved as far as he could away from the stranger until he sat on the edge of the bench which was unfortunately (for Iruka that is) against a tree. Iruka cursed the old willow that blocked his way to freedom.

But Iruka remained polite. "Sir, I don't know what you did but I must inform you it is really inappropriate to do this here."

"So it would be better to rent a room?" the white haired man approached Iruka, still smiling.

"Ye…NO!" Shrieked Iruka realizing which blunder he almost had done.

The stranger had put both hands on each side of Iruka's body, preventing Iruka from running away since the brunette had been looking at the lake for a moment as if he wanted to swim away.

Iruka gathered his courage together to push the man away. He looked at the man as he would look at a bad student.

"Mister, I ask very kindly to go away or you will face the consequences. I can take you to court for such activities."

The man's face came closer brushing his ear. "I'd love to take the risk."

Now, precisely at that moment, Iruka got scared. The man took the teacher's chin between two fingers.

"Say, have we met already?"

Iruka blinked at the sudden question, but quickly recovered. "Right now it's the time to use pickup-lines? Right after you already felt me up! You really have horrible timing! You even messed up my meeting with somebody! I'm almost too late!"

The stranger eyes suddenly narrowed. "You have a girlfriend?"

"The hell? What kind of question is that? Even if I told you I had one you wouldn't leave alone!" Iruka started to get really angry all fear had left him.

The guy's mismatched eyes, Iruka noticed, narrowed more. "A boyfriend then…"

"Hell no! I'm not gay!"

The man smiled again. He pressed his body more against the brunette and nuzzled the man's neck. "That's good enough for me." He said happily.

Iruka blushed furiously at the man's actions. "Would you please stop that?! I have to meet someone right now! And you told me you had to meet someone yourself!"

"He can wait." The silver man directed his attention towards the ponytail the teacher sported.

This gave Iruka the opportunity to push the molester away and gather the things he had brought for Sasuke to give Naruto.

"But my student can't wait. I don't want him home alone all sick." He yelled with a flushed face.

The silver molester looked quizzically at Iruka as if trying to remember Iruka, but something seemed to have hit him since his eyes widened.

"You're a teacher…"

Iruka pursed his lips in annoyance? "Yes, I am. You got a problem with that?"

The man looked seriously at Iruka, all playfulness lost, even the perverted glint (Iruka swore he had seen it earlier) was gone.

"I'm afraid that you won't meet that student of yours."

Iruka took a step back. "What are you talking about?"

'God, he's crazy!'

The man sighed. "I was ordered to keep you away from your sick student."

"No way I'm doing that! You have no right too."

"I was afraid you would say this." Without warning some blue lighting shot out of the stranger's hand. "Just be obedient, and nobody will get hurt."

Iruka remembered vaguely haven taken some karate lessons in the past, but he doubted it would work against that man. He had only one option left to escape from the lightning attack: the lake.

Dashing as fast as he could, he dove into the lake. Before he had dived all the way in, the white-hared man had seen a tip of a dolphin's tail from the water. No doubt that the teacher had been victim of the radiation too.

Seeing that he had lost Iruka he let the blue lightning around his hand disappear and headed for the things Iruka had dropped earlier. A stack of papers, homework probably, and a pair of keys. On the top of the papers there was a map where a route was drawn out.

'The kid must probably live there, Sasuke will be happy when I give him that.'

The man turned around when he heard somebody clapping his hands. He saw the very raven of his thoughts standing against a tree, smirking.

"Nice, Kakashi. I bet the part were you molested him scared him the most."

Kakashi stepped closer to Sasuke, handing the boy what he had assembled.

"Well, that was the part when he shouldn't have been scared." Kakashi sighed.

Sasuke studied the map he had received. "But who would've thought he was a mutant too…? Well, anyway, I'm off. Oh, and Kakashi. If Iruka bothers me again, you are free to do with him what you want."

And with that, the young Uchiha departed.

Kakashi was a bit taken aback, still repeating Sasuke's orders in his head.

"Do with him what you want, hm? Thank you so much God! I love my job."

He threw his hands comically in the air as if praising God for the day!

Kakashi's day was made, and this evening, before going to bed, he would for the first time since a very long time, not read his Icha Icha paradise. No, instead he would use his time by thinking about how to put 'Do whatever you want with him' and 'Iruka' in a pleasurable context.

Long live the perverted fantasies.

-

-

Sai was annoyed as hell. It was already hard enough with that demon inside of Naruto. He had been able to neutralise the boy but now the blonde was free again because of the pink haired girl.

"Nobody had ever thought to use water against my art. I applaud you for that." He snarled at her, sarcasm dripping from his voice like venom.

Sakura just glared still pointing the water filled toy at Sai.

"You bastard!" Naruto had lunged towards Sai, but the villain had been quick enough to avoid the hit.

"Though I hate to always run away, I can't fight now my weak spot is found. But I will meet you again love."

Naruto blinked once and he felt somebody lick on his cheek. Naruto howled out of anger and he cursed his enemy for being that fast. He just had been to slow to touch the bastard.

In his fury he wanted to hurt someone, just make somebody suffer. He turned his head and saw the girl still standing in the bedroom doorway looking slightly scared seeing him like that.

Without further thinking, Naruto ran towards Sakura, claws out, ready to slash.

"Naruto?" Sakura questioned. Lucky for her she had excellent reflexes because if she hadn't rolled away she would be in the same state as the bedroom door, shattered.

"Naruto! Please stop!" Sakura begged.

It was no use, Naruto jumped at Sakura. Sakura avoided the attack just in time. Naruto had barely touched her but she knew that Naruto wouldn't miss the third time.

Shielding herself with her arms, closing her eyes, she started to cry silently waiting for the slash that would kill her.

But that never came…

Sakura peeked through one of her green eyes to look when she heard a thump. She saw Naruto sitting on his knees looking downwards. She couldn't see his face since his hair was shielding his features.

After clearing her tears away from her face and gathering enough courage she started to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto, are you all right?"

Naruto flinched when Sakura's hand landed on his back in a soothing way. She heard sobbing noises coming from Naruto, and she even saw some teardrops falling on the ground.

"Don't worry Naruto, it's going to be all right." She hugged Naruto placing his chin on her shoulder.

"So… sorry…"

"What did you said Naruto?" Sakura patted the sobbing blonde on his back.

"I'm so sorry. I…I don't know what happened…"

"Shhh… it's all right, nobody is hurt." Sakura soothed him.

"No! It's not! I could've hurt you! I'm a…a…" Naruto started to sob again.

Sakura placed both of her hands on his shoulders so she could face him. "Naruto! Don't you dare say that you're a killer, murderer, monster or whatever else! That from earlier wasn't you!"

"But it was me that moved!" Naruto answered with a flushed face.

"But was it you that wanted that?"

"I…I…" Naruto started to sob again. "I'm scared Sakura."

Sakura hugged him again. "It's all right. We'll find a way to go through this."

While holding him like this Sakura could feel that Naruto's body temperature was still too high.

"Naruto, are you still sick?" Sakura inquired.

She got no answer, but since she felt a pulse she figured the poor boy was sleeping. First thing she had to do was to take him back to his bed. Then she would have to clean the house a bit since there were ink spots everywhere and also broken furniture from the struggle.

Before standing up, somebody with a familiar sultry voice spoke.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

When Sakura looked up she had to gasp when she saw the Uchiha in the same room as her, looking directly at her, talking to her.

She was so happy to see him here.

Sasuke, on his side, wasn't happy to see her here.

* * *

**Send me reviews. Flames are also accepted. Love declarations are loved!**

**But the point is: SEND ME REVIEWS.**

**See you next Thursday!**

**X-Samantai-X**


	11. As a married couple

**Ow, sweethearts, I have very sad news...**

**No, don't worry, I'm not going to stop this story, it's actually worse.**

**At first I wanted to put an Authors note chapter in here, but that was against my morals, I simply refused, so bear with me and read this please.**

**You may not believe me, but at the moment I have a huge fight with my parents. They are the materialistic kind of parents, so when you do something bad, they take everything they ever bought you in order to get you back to their side.**

**I find this way too humiliating, so now I'm not allowed to go to the computer anymore. The chapter that I wrote here was in the middle of the night, so they don't know, but I'm afraid that at this rate, my stories will only update every two weeks.**

**But I'll try to avoid that and try to bribe my brother in order to lend me his laptop.**

**Anyway, thanks for the lovely reviews, but beware, this chapter isn't Beta-ed.**

**Sorry for the lateness.**

* * *

Sasuke was irritated. Very much. Want to know why? Let's look it through the eyes of the raven then.

Now imagine: you enter an apartment wanting to see the object of your desires, only to see that when you enter the love's room, there is a splintered door on the floor, ink- and water-spots everywhere, and your love is hugging a girl like his life depended on it. And off course, you only see the back of his head so that it seems like your love is kissing the girl on the neck. Oh, and your love is a certain Uzumaki Naruto.

What do you get when you combine this? A really angry Uchiha Sasuke.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he snapped at the pink girl (what was her name again).

The girl smiled at him, looking a bit too happy for him.

"Ah, Uchiha-san! I didn't saw you coming!" she said blushing seeing the Uchiha.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes seeing that he had misunderstood why the girl exactly blushed. He thought that she had some experiences with the blonde.

Getting quite angry (angrier then he already was) with the sight, he went straight to the sitting couple.

Sakura noticed the angry aura around Sasuke and began to get worried, her smile even disappeared.

"What the fuck are you doing with him?!" Sasuke repeated more dangerously.

Sakura flinched at the harsh tone.

'The hell?' she thought astonished.

"Stop shouting! Can't you see he's sick?!" she shouted back offended.

Ok, Sasuke was a handsome guy, dream boy of every girl on school, and even rumoured to be a sex god. He was talented; intelligent and gorgeous, everything she ever desired in a man.

But the thing she couldn't stand was the guy's rudeness.

"More like you are sick! What kind of girl would take advantage of somebody who is sick?!"

"What?! Naruto just fainted, why would I take advantage of him?! I'm supposed to be his best friend!"

Sasuke didn't seem able to answer to that. Instead he just went to the ill blonde and pulled him away from Sakura.

"The hell! What are you doing?!" Sakura said angry. "I told you he was sick, and you just treat him harshly!"

"He needs rest. I'm bringing him to his bed. You didn't thought about that, did you?"

Sakura glared at the Uchiha, while he carried the shivering blonde in bridal style to his bed.

Covering the kid with the earlier discarded orange comforter, he caressed the blonde locks out of Naruto's face feeling in him somewhat worried.

He turned back to Sakura, who had followed him to the Kitsune's room.

"What are those spots?" he pointed towards a quite big black spot on the carpet.

Sakura shrugged. "Can't you tell yourself, those are ink spots."

Sasuke groaned irritated. "You know what I meant, woman! How did they came here!"

There was short pause where Sakura just stared at some emptiness, like if she was thinking, which she was doing too.

"I…spilt. Yeah, I spilt some ink."

"Some ink?! The room is full of it!"

"So? I was going to clean it anyway!" like hell she was going to tell that Sai just was here.

Both glared at each other in a fiery manner, until Sasuke spoke in a very harsh tone to Sakura.

"Get out."

"What?" Sakura blinked surprised her eyes. "Who give you the right to decide this?"

Sasuke smirked. "Iruka-sensei."

"That's a lie."

"I would never. I even got his house-keys and his homework, so if you'll excuse us." Sasuke pushed the girl already through the bedroom door having the intention to push her through the main entrance too.

"You can't do that! You have no right too!" the pink girl was struggling with all her might against the might of the Uchiha.

"Yes, I can. I got the responsibility over him and I have to protect him."

He finally threw the girl in the hall.

"Are you telling that I'm dangerous for him?!"

Sasuke smirked. "Goodbye." And with that, he slammed the door shut in front the girl's nose.

Sakura stared dumbfounded at the door for a while, slowly realizing she had been shut out.

Damn that Uchiha! If Naruto hadn't been asleep she would have knocked the door merciless.

Growling angry about the fact she had lost, she decided to leave the building, she couldn't do much at the moment.

But she couldn't help but think that Naruto was in trouble with the Uchiha, but she couldn't figure out why…

-

Sasuke smirked when he didn't heard the Haruno-girl anymore. That only meant one thing: Naruto was free for only him!

Walking, almost bounding, towards the room, he was confronted with the blonde boy, fully awaken.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked serious, but with a hint of weakness laced in his voice.

Sasuke smirked. "Look at you, you are awake." He advanced slowly to the bed.

"I heard you shouting. Where is Sakura?" he said fully aware that the raven was coming closer. He tried to back away but the wall near his bed proved him some difficulties.

"You shouldn't be talking, you're still sick you know." Sasuke climbed smirking on the bed.

"Get away from me." Naruto whimpered weakly, still feeling ill. "You are just a pervert. Where is Sakura?"

"I'm afraid that Sakura went home. But I'm here for you, Naruto. I'll take care of you."

When Naruto saw Sasuke licking his lips, he started to panic. He thrashed in the bed, away from Sasuke, but the raven pinned the weak blonde down holding him by his wrists.

"What do you want…?"he whispered weekly.

The villain bent forward and kissed his front.

"What I want? I only want your health." He inserted a smirk." And you, off course."

Naruto didn't know what to say, so he found it wise to shut up. He couldn't talk properly anyway, since he was too weak for it. He really wanted too sleep right now.

He felt how the Uchiha dismounted him and placed the covers over him.

"Get well soon." The raven whispered in the blonde's ear. "I want you to get better darling."

Silenced by the husky whispers, Naruto drifted for the third time today again in sleep…

-

-

-Next day-

The last thing that people would expect from Iruka, was him being paranoid. Since the accident of the day before, he swore he saw the white haired man everywhere.

Like when he went to his classes, he was sure of it that he had seen the man lurking on him from behind a window. He had even saw him watching at him from in a tree. This meant that the man had been serious, he wasn't allowed to see Naruto.

He hoped that Naruto was better, so he could see him on school.

-

Naruto didn't liked it one bit. This day sucked. It was true that he day had started rather nicely, he found out he wasn't sick anymore. The element that darkened his day, however, was when he woke up and he saw Sasuke sitting in his 'living kitchen', reading some book in his favourite couch.

"What are you doing here?! Get out!"

The raven posed down the book he was reading. "Naruto dear, how are you?"

"Stop avoiding the topic! What are you doing here?!"

The other chuckled. "You seem better. Better make sure."

"The hell! Get out!" The furious blonde got to the couch and yanked at the arm of the other boy, hoping he would get out of there. Of course the other had forseen it. Sasuke had yanked Naruto towards him so that their foreheads bumped lightly.

Naruto blushed furiously when he gazed with his own blue hues in infinite pools of obsidian.

"Your forehead doesn't feel normal. It's burning, so I guess you're not better, Naruto." Sasuke smirked at the red tint that came on Naruto's cheeks. He knew that the hotness only was caused by the blonde's emberassement, but he couldn't help but tease the blonde.

"Y-you b-b-bastard! you did it o-o-on purpose!" Naruto stammered.

The raven smirked again and gave a light peck on the blonde's lips. "Sure I did."

The hero almost screamed at the act, but his pride forbid him too. Why did he had to get the new gay kid all over him?! God wasn't merciful with him...

He instead choose to back away violently brushing his lips with the back of his hand.

"If I were you, darling, I would ready myself for school."

At the comment, Naruto glanced at the digital clock on the microwave, and when he saw how late it was, he couldn't help it but feeling ill again.

Oh, how he hoped that he was still dreaming. The red numbers on the oven showed him a pretty pair of a 10 and a 18, telling the blonde that he was at least 1 hour to late!

"And you bastard? What are you still doing here?!"

"I'm watching over you"

"I don't need a babysitter."

Sasuke just sighed and putted on the television. "Just get ready so that we can go to school."

Naruito wanted to retort, but was cut off by the newsreader.

"This is an Emergency call to our heroes! There is a building in the West district on the Yondaime lane where a criminal has taken over a building. The criminal has bombs and hostages. We call upon our heroes to..."

Sasuke hadn't missed how Naruto had turned silent. He glanced at Naruto waiting for some reaction from the blonde, clearly thinking about how he would solve that.

After some time, Naruto finaly talked.

"Sasuke, go already to school. I need to handle some bussiness of first."

The other raven faked a worried expression on his face. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I need to make sure you're really better. I have to stay with you."

The 'Kitsune' couldn't believe what he heard. He had hoped that the Uchiha would just accept and go, but why did he have to be so difficult?

"Really, you have to go, I'm not joking Sasuke."

"Neither am I, Naruto."

"But you don't understand! It's really important!"

"Is it so important? It can't be life-threatening, can it?"

The raven knew exactly what Naruto wanted to do. He tried to keep the blonde in the apartment to see how far Naruto would go to save people. Keeping his worried mask on, he smirked inwardly. With some luck, the blonde would even reveal his identity!

Naruto was deseperated, how did he have to handle this situation? He couldn't possibly reveal himself in order to save those people?! On the other hand, he didn't had much time... But he couldn't trust the new kid!

He was nearly on the verge of tears.

"Please Sasuke, I'll do anything! Anything! Just please leave already! It's really important!" the blonde balled his fist frustrated.

"I never come back on my word, I swear! I'll do anything!"

Sasuke seemed to considerate the options, but inwardly, he was grinning like a mad man, happy that he had such an opportunity to control the blonde.

The hero didn't knew what he had proposed the villain, this could be his doom.

Finally, Sasuke stood slowly up.

"Ok, but come quick to school, you don't want me to get worried, do you?"

"Alright, quick! Go away!"

"Sure, but first." The raven grabbed the blonde's chin and pecked the blonde's lips lightly for the second time the day.

Naruto was too dazed to answer, this making the Uchiha smirk.

"See you later, love."

Realisation only dawned on the boy when the Uchiha had already left. He realised that he had been kissed twice by the raven and he hadn't done anything to stop him. He didn't knew why but at the moment he had the image of a married couple in his mind.

The husband had to leave for work, while the wife remained at home, but what the husband didn't knew, was that the wife actually left home to do some bussiness on her own.

But what the wife didn't realised was that the man knew, him being part of said bussiness...

* * *

**I really hope it isn't too crappy.**

**I hope that I will be able to write weekly with my parent's crisis and the upcoming school...**

**X-Samantai-X**


	12. A robber's day

**Sweethearts!,**

**I have to be quick before my parents chase me off the computer, I really don't know what they have but they seem to be angry on me.**

**I think they try to punish by not letting me on the computer...**

**Then I want to rant about the reviews: where the hell are they? I only got 4 last time...**

**Was my chapter that bad?**

Warnings: Not beta-ed

**BUT YOU HAVE TO READ WHAT'S ON THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

People often don't understand that robbers are normal people. We always associate them to something inhuman, not normal, even(if I dare to say) monster with no remorse. 

To enlighten those people of their black and white stereotypical image of those men, or women, let's see how the day starts for one of them, namely: Mr. Dubois.

That morning, Mr. Dubois stood up at six o'clock, having planned to steal some money in the great national bank of Konoha. He had some breakfast his dear wife prepared for him and a quick shower, before he left his beloved home.

He was thinking about if he could pay some nice vacation at the Bahamas with his wife after robbing. Mr. Dubois first stopped in front of another house where his best friend came out: Mr. Chelsea.

Both men were thinking about their crime plan. They both had spent the whole night on the net chatting about it and it was really safe, it was perfect.

But that was without counting a certain hero, the blonde one, that is. Both criminals looked frightened at the angry 'Kitsune' while they had been caught in the act.

"Well guys," the Kitsune said. "it seems that from now on, you will pass your holidays in jail."

Goodbye Bahamas…

-

-

The day had been kind of bad for our blonde hero, Naruto really had a bad day. He remembered well that Sasuke had been home with him, and that he would probably see him back later. Usually, Naruto would have a better mood after catching those robbers, but one of them was handy with guns and he had felt one bullet slide on his chest. Great, beside his wounded torso, he had a torn tank top too and now he had to repair that, he hoped that Sakura would do that for him.

He jumped back to school hoping that Tsunade would let him go for this time, not giving him any detention. Tsunade was the principal of the school, but also knew about Naruto's pass time, so she could understand him, but lately she wouldn't believe the blonde too much since he used that excuse a lot just to leave school when it pleased him.

When he arrived a school, he slipped in the boys bathroom through a window that had been opened and looked around to see if nobody had seen him. While looking around, Naruto remembered the predicament he had been in, when Rave was there. He almost felt the other male, touching him, licking and kissing him. Closing his eyes, the blonde tried to suppress some rage that was boiling inside him, rage because he had been incapable of doing something. He didn't knew why but he suddenly felt mad, some sort of beastly mad, he felt the urge to…_to kill_…

The blonde shook his head violently to get all ideas out of his head. He really started to get frightened. Since his unusual illness, he had some rare urges, feelings as if he wanted to hurt others, he didn't recognised himself anymore, he was scared…

He stared at the bathroom mirror, seeing a masked hero staring back at him with no emotions displayed on the mask.

"Who am I…? What am I…?"

Naruto was startled when he herd a voice of somebody familiar answering loudly for him.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki, a proof that people really are related with monkeys. And you think that you're a hero, even if you haven't gotten any powers."

The blonde jerked his head towards the bathroom door to see the talker.

"Gaara…" he whispered.

"But…" Gaara continued. "seeing your bravery and your great heart, even I have to admit, that you are possibly a greater hero then me, no matter what bad guy says."

Naruto smiled weekly taking of his mask. Gaara almost said never things he didn't meant, unless he was sarcastic, but then it was really oblivious.

"Thanks Gaara, I guess I needed that."

"It was my pleasure…"

Giving a more radiant smile, the blonde headed for the bathroom exit, ready to push the door open when he felt something hard collide with the back of his head. He turned around and saw the only possible person that could have attacked him was Gaara. And he also saw a bar of soap on the floor…

He looked at his redhead friend with a look that exclaimed 'What the fuck', rubbing the back of his head trying to sooth the pain.

The Tanuki quirked his brow. "You really don't know, do you?"

"What the hell should I know?!" Naruto answered angered back. There had been no reason to be hit by some soap!

The redhead sighed at the dumbness of his comrade. "I would start undressing myself if I were you. Unless you would like it if other people saw your real identity off course."

But he didn't forget to mutter an "idiot" in it.

Naruto rubbed sheepishly the back of his head grinning like a total fool.

"Hehe, off course…"

-

-

_Dear mister the teach, or should I say Iruka, though I think Ruka-chan would suit you better._

_Well that's not the point._

_I writed this lill letter to make sure that you still think about me!_

_Well, actualy I had to remind you from what I told you last time, remember?_

_Wel, it isnt so important, but I had to, I get paid for that._

_Anywho, I hope we seen eachother soon, very soon, because I kind of like you! (Here you have to insert a wink)._

_So, I would love it to take you to somewhere. I don't know where exactly, but I'll find a place cozy enough for us __2._

_Who knows, maybe a restorant, a park, maybe my room! (insert giggle right here )_

_See you soon!_

_Love, _

_Your scarecrow._

_XXX_

_P.S.: I hope you liked my flowers!_

_P.S. __2__: Oh, and before I forget: stay away from that blondie, Naru-something…I think…_

While reading the letter, Iruka couldn't help but twitch his brow. He was irritated. His enemy sent him a perfumed letter, roses (which he was allergic to) and off course, the guy couldn't write.

Now the brunette didn't knew if he had to laugh or to cry.

Not knowing what to do, his teacher instincts started to work. He grabbed a red ballpoint and started to correct the letter.

What? Somebody had to do it, right?

-

-

"Sasuke, I don't know what it is with you, but I'm starting to get really worried. That Naruto is starting to get an obsession!"

Sasuke shrugged at his raging friend. "there is no obsession, I told you it was just toying."

"You spend every free moment you have with him! You call that toying?! You even start to forget our plan, I don't see you anymore at our lab!"

Sasuke started to get angry as well, but tried to remain calm. They were at school so they had to keep it covered, even if they were almost alone it the library. "Look Neji, try to shut up a bit and…"

"Why the hell should I shut up?! It's your damn fault! You and your sick obsession!"

"Stop shouting!" Sasuke was angry now, he hated it when they argued like this because usually, it was his fault.

Neji pointed harshly in Sasuke's chest showing his disagreement with the raven. "I'll stop shouting when you will stop chasing that idiot!"

"Well, too bad! Because I don't have to listen to you!"

"I'm out of here!"

They both huffed furious at each other glaring at total opposite parts of the room before Neji stormed out of the room muttering a string of curse words.

"Stupid Sasuke… Stupid son of a…"

-

-

"So you're name is Sai, right? And what about your last name?"

"I'm sorry, but I prefer not to tell that. It's about privacy, you see?"

The blonde busty woman nodded comprehending.

"I know, we have also two kids here that prefer to guard their identity. It would be dangerous for a lot people if other knew."

"You're a noble person, Tsunade-sama. But I can't believe that somebody of your age could look so young. Is that one of your powers?"

Tsunade giggled at the compliment she earned from the black haired adolescent.

"No, not at all!" she blushed furiously like a schoolgirl. "My real power is my inhuman strength. I never had other powers."

Sai smiled at the lady. "But before we drift of topic, is it good if I enter this school? I really need my education and I do enjoy the presence of other people."

"Of course you may! We'll just make up same last name and then you can directly enter the school starting tomorrow. We can't deny access to such a charming boy, can we?"

"You truly are noble Tsunade-sama, I just can't wait to see your students, especially those two others like me."

The blonde started to put some documents together, putting them in some manila folder.

"Don't worry, you'll find them. I'm sure they will like you, as long as you stay nice to them of course."

The raven smirked, which went unnoticed by the principal.

"You bet I'll be nice…"

* * *

**Okay, I know my update is over time, but explaining it to you would be useless, even if you believed me.**

**I just wanted to say that this story will be off for about 1 month, the time to convince my parents about my good grades on school. **

**I never plan to stop this story, unless I don't get enough reviews anymore, but that's up to you...**

**God, you don't know how tempting it was to write an Authors Note...**

**X-Samantai-X**


	13. Neji's plan

**Sweethearts!**

**It has been a while, hasn't it?**

**I'm so sorry, but I think I was too much busy with my fairytale story...**

**But I really wanted to finish this chapter before my exams started, it would have been way to late if I posted it after my exams.**

**But I did this story in a rush, so forgive me if it's not to your liking...**

**And you just can't imaine how tempting it was to make an Authors Note instead of continuing this story...**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

It was a day where the weather was nor beautiful nor great. Today, the rain was pouring with litres down. It didn't matter for Neji anyway; it matched perfectly with his mood.

Since the argument with Sasuke, both of them didn't talk to each other anymore and thus, they had decided to each go to school in separate ways. They still lived in the same house since the lab was then closer for them, but they wouldn't talk to each other anymore, even a 'good morning' was too much. Kakashi on the other hand, was in a too good mood.

Neji sighed and zipped his coat more close as he walked through the rain. He thought back about this morning, how Kakashi had given both of them the death hug just to say what a wonderful day it was. Well that fool couldn't be more wrong, that man was crazy! He seriously needed somebody… If it weren't for his talents and skills, they would never have hired him.

But Kakashi was only somebody that was hired, that was paid in order to fulfil their plan. Sasuke was his partner and the reason why he started this all.

Neji winced as he thought back how it had started, that terrible day at the laboratory after the explosion. The day when everything had changed for him, when he had gotten his powers. He had lost almost everybody he had, and he would gladly give all the powers he had to just see his family back, he would do anything for it.

But he knew it was impossible, they would never be brought back. The brunet kicked angrily on a can that was on the road which eventually landed in the gutter. Neji took a sharp breath intake; family matters had always been such a harsh topic for Neji.

After his parents' death, he had been sulking and mourning for months. No one could take him out of his cocoon, he had gotten asocial. Back in time, the only who could reach him was his younger niece, Hinata. To her he could talk normally and he could let all his emotions free without her getting mad. He had even shared his secret with her, about his power.

But he only really opened when he had met Sasuke. To be honest, Sasuke was his first real friend. Just as Neji, he had lost his parents at the explosion. But Sasuke told him that he suspected that his elder brother was still being held somewhere, probably because he had some powers too.

From that day on, Neji and Sasuke had both worked on a plan to get Sasuke's brother back. And Neji would get his revenge for his lost family, somewhere along the lines.

Neji finally arrived at the school and used very subtly his powers. A thin layer of energy that came of his skin removed the water of him and soon the brunet was as dry as if it didn't had rained on him at all. Shortly after his arrival, he saw Sasuke arriving with an umbrella. Both boys gave each other a long stare.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but was distracted as he heard no one then the blonde hero passing by, chattering loudly with the pink haired girl. Neji glared harshly at the whiskered boy without the Kitsune noticing.

However, Sasuke had noticed and glared harshly at Neji before running up to the blonde.

"Naruto, darling, how are you doing? Feeling better now?"

The raven had apparently caught the blonde off guard, because Neji could swear that he jumped at least 5 feet in the air. Neji fumed at the sight. Because of that certain blonde, his plan and his friendship were being threatened; he had to absolutely stop that!

But how?

As soon as he asked himself that question, he saw the answer passing by; Tanuki!

The redhead passed by with an enormous heap of books in his arms, the pile seemed to over tower the petite boy. The brunet smirked. He knew already what to do.

'An eye for an eye, a friend for a friend…'

-

-

"A French assignment? I didn't know anything about that? And why am I paired with you, bastard!" Naruto fumed and was ready to rip out the pretty boy's throat in front of him, hadn't it been for Sakura who did a pretty well job restraining him, though she didn't seemed pleased either.

"Darling, don't you remember? We've been paired up on that day you were too late." Sasuke had a smug look on his face that Naruto didn't liked at all. Naruto tried to think back about that specific day, they were a lot of days that he had come late on school.

But then it hit him and he slammed his head against a locker in aggravation making Sakura quick a pink brow in question. It had been on Doom Day, he remembered well, the day where he had extreme bad luck! He even remembered the scene in the bath room with (insert shiver here) Rave.

"So, am I coming to your house or will you come to mine?" Sasuke gave the boy a seductive smirk, making Naruto's and Sakura's heart beat a skip. Something told Naruto that Sasuke did not plan to do any French tonight.

"I don't think you should go to Naruto's home anymore." Sakura replied the raven glaring at him. She didn't trusted the transfer student alone with the blonde, she knew that there was no way those two would do any French together.

Sasuke seemed irritated with the interference of the pink-haired girl but chose not to argue. "Then we'll go to mine."

This seemed to bother Sakura too. "But-"

"Are we actually allowed to make any homework? If it depends of you, we won't get any time for it. Try to keep in mind that I didn't choose to do this assignment!"

Sakura bit her lower lip knowing that the other was right. She felt somewhere sorry for Naruto who gave her a pleading look. She shook her head trying to tell him she couldn't do anything for him.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly. "So at what time will you come?"

Naruto banged his head against the locker again. Oh, he did so not like this!

-

-

Gaara glared angrily at Neji as the bastard helped him gathering his books he had just dropped. Gaara knew that it was Neji's fault, he was sure that the bastard had tripped him, because everybody knew that Gaara never tripped on his own.

But neither of them talked to each other.

Neji thought that the only way his plan would work was if there was at least some conversation.

Looking up at Gaara, he flipped some strands of hair out of his face and smiled.

"You read a lot, don't you?"

No answer from the redhead. Maybe he hadn't heard it.

A more charming smile graced the brunet's features as he talked again.

"I see you love to read great classics. I even see 'Les Misérables', guess you are a fan of Victor Hugo, huh? I love this book too."

This time, the redheaded hero looked up, giving the villain a 'why-don't-you-bother-with-your-own-bussiness-and-why-do-you-actually-talk-to-me-creep-look.

This however didn't stopped Neji; he needed to woe Gaara for a revenge on that blond idiot.

"You know, my favourite personage is Jean Valjean. You want to know why?"

Gaara didn't seemed interested as he only picked up a book that had glided far away, but Neji continued however.

"He starts out as a thief, but he gradually becomes a real hero. He becomes somebody loved and he has a heart of gold. Even with all the trouble he gets, he stays nice and doesn't even think about turning into a thief again."

By the time Neji had finished talking, all books were already assembled back into two neat piles and Gaara had been listening to the brunet with an interested glint in his emerald eyes.

Neji smiled seeing as he was getting somewhere.

"But tell me Gaara, who is your favourite personage?"

Gaara seemed to hesitate if he should answer or not, but finally he decided that he had remained silent for too long.

"…It's Cosette."

Neji was somewhat startled to hear Gaara voice sounding so soft, it was very unusual since the redhead usually snapped at an unfriendly tone.

"Cosette, you say? That's an interesting choice. Why do you choose her?"

By now the redhead was back on his feet with one pile of books in his arms. Neji took this as a hint to take the other pile and to follow Gaara to wherever he was heading.

"I took her, because of her miserable life." The redhead answered. "I always thought we resembled a lot to each other. She lost her mother at young age and she lived a part of her life in misery. I had the same when my mother died. If my older sister didn't came back for me when she turned 18, I would still had been in that awful orphanage…"

Neji felt bad for a moment, hearing this from the hero. He had never known that he could possibly have such a past.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Gaara shrugged giving the other a small smile. "That's now the past, I've learned to get over it. I somehow found some happiness like Cosette did."

Neji gulped and felt his cheeks getting red. Who knew that the other male could smile? And such a beautiful smile too…

It was only a pity that that blissful moment was interrupted. It was almost too quick to see but suddenly some black headed person tackled Gaara in his middle.

At first Neji thought it was Sasuke, but he gasped in surprise and anger at what he saw.

"S-Sai!" Gaara yelled out afraid, trying to get up. But he didn't succeed in it because he kept on slipping on the fallen books. And Sai was holding him very tightly around his waist.

"Gaara, sweetheart, I leave you for only a little while and you cheat already on me? How cruel!" the raven said overdramatically.

Gaara thrashed with all his might in order to get out of the Super villain's grasp, but his attempts were proven futile as the male held him in a very secure lock.

The poor hero didn't know what to do when suddenly a hand jerked on his arm, pulling him free from the raven.

He bumped against Neji chest, but he didn't stay long. Without grabbing the books that had fallen, he ran away.

Neji glared at Sai. "If I were you, I would leave him alone. He clearly doesn't want to do anything with you."

Sai grinned playfully at Neji before quirking his brow. "Say, do I know you from somewhere?"

"I never saw you in my life before." Neji lied quickly. In fact, he remembered Sai quite well as he had seen him already twice with Gaara. For some reason, Neji felt himself getting angry just thinking about it.

"Whatever." The boy said standing up and brushing some dust of his uniform. "Just stay away from him and you will see that we will get along."

Neji snorted. As if he would get away from the redhead! Who did that guy think he was!

The brunet bent over again to gather the fallen books. "I will go to whoever I want and nobody will tell me to do otherwise."

Sai shrugged his shoulders and went away. "Okay, but don't tell me afterwards I didn't warn you."

If it hadn't been for the fact that they were at school, Neji would gladly had twisted the neck of the bastard.

He muttered some curses under his breath and took the books in his arms. He looked around and saw that no one was in the corridor so he activated his eyes.

"Where are you Gaara?" he murmured softly as he searched through the walls.

He didn't know exactly why, but for some weird reason, he had to comfort the other male.

He finally spotted Gaara running towards the exit of the school.

He deactivated his eyes quickly and sprung out of a nearby window. He had left the books inside the building to avoid the risk of them being wet in the still pouring rain.

He ran quickly after the fleeing hero and soon he saw him sitting under a tree with his knees pressed against him and his head resting on his knees.

Apparently, the redhead was crying.

Sighing very deeply, Neji approached the sobbing boy; this better would pay of!

* * *

**Hein, already the end of the chapter and no lemons? No limes? Not even somebody who got molested?**

**Well, don't worry, next chapter, you bet there will be a bunch of molesters! I can garuantee you that!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter and read my other story too (if you haven't already)!**

**If I look at the reviews I conclude that the other one is more popular than this one...**

**Review!**

**X-Samantai-X**


	14. A new villain?

**Phew darlings, where to start?**

**I can say that I'm incredibly sorry for not posting this damned chapter sooner. I can also tell why, but that's rather uninteresting material, right?**

**I can already tell you that I have a bad writer's block, that for sure. But I'm fighting against it, though you may not notice it...**

**I want already to thank you for all your lovely reviews and your patience, so please, enjoy this chapter.**

**Pairings: Sasunaru, Kakairu**

* * *

Note: there will be about three sentences of French in this fic, mostly wrong sentences, but they aren't important for the stroyline.

* * *

The school bells had rung and soon, every student of Konoha High ran outside the building, towards their freedom and in some cases from a certain detention.

After the long pouring rain, the sun had finally decided to show up and the small pools of rainwater were slowly drying up. Remarkably, even if everyone was running, they still seemed to succeed to avoid the water flakes.

Probably no one wanted to have wet feet before getting home, especially not on a Friday!

However, one person didn't minded to feel the water seep through his leather shoes. Of course he had made sure that no one was watching, it could ruin his reputation as teacher, the kids could loose respect if they ever saw him!

Iruka sighed happily as the water soaked his socks; relieving the tension he had. He closed his eyes in happiness.

"Iruka-sensei!"

The brunet's eyes snapped open; who had seen him?!

"Iruka-sensei!"

The teacher let out a sigh of relief as he saw none other than the blond hero running up to him, smiling. But then he felt a rush a fear coursing through his veins.

Naruto wasn't supposed to be with him! If that white-haired man ever saw them together…!

"Say, Iruka-sensei, how come you avoid me?" Naruto said playfully after getting close enough to the teacher.

The dolphin felt rather nervous, but now that his student had started the conversation, he could impossibly do like nothing happened. That would be awfully rude, and Iruka stayed polite in every thinkable situation.

"I didn't avoid you Naruto." Iruka replied. The thought only that he was bringing the boy in danger just by being with him scared him. "I just had a lot to do today."

"But you're ready now, right?"

"Well-"

The hero grabbed Iruka's hand and pulled the man with him in a certain direction very familiar to both of them.

"Then let's go eat some ramen! It has been a while since I talked to you, right?"

Iruka panicked. Didn't the blond realised that they were in great danger now? It seemed like Naruto didn't noticed a thing, since he continued to talk cheerfully.

"Besides, I missed you Iruka-sensei, I kind of missed the moments of free time we used to have together, like in those old days…" Naruto almost whispered those last words, as if pushing back some back memories.

But Iruka had caught the tone. He watched Naruto silently for a while. He knew Naruto already long enough to recognise the Kitsune's moods, and right now, the blond was hiding every ounce of his current depression by a fake cheeriness.

The older male sighed.

"Keep in mind that I will not pay more than 3 ramen dishes, understood?"

The blond grinned.

"Roger!"

Iruka couldn't help but smile once he saw a truthful happy twinkle in the boy's eyes.

"I mean it Naruto! You already cost me too much! Not more than 3 bowls! Three!"

"Yeah, yeah, I understood. Three, not four, not five. Three. _Quatre_."

Iruka chuckled a bit. "Naruto, you ready need to work on your French. Quatre isn't three."

The blonde's eyes widened in shock, making Iruka wonder if he had said something wrong.

"Naruto, what's the matter?"

He only heard Naruto muttering faintly the word '…French…'

"Naruto, I understand that it isn't your best subject, but it isn't that horrible…"

"That's not it!" The hero cut his teacher off. "I was supposed to do some French assignment with Sasuke! I forgot!"

Seriously, he wondered for one slight moment if the boy actually was stupid on purpose.

"Naruto." Iruka said rubbing his temples rather irritated. "We'll go with my car."

Naruto laughed sheepishly, feeling uncomfortable with his stupid mistake and cursing himself for it.

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei." He laughed nervously once he sat in the small blue car.

Iruka only grumbled aggravated in response before starting the engine.

-

-

At the Uchiha manor, somebody else was rather aggravated. It was none else than Uchiha Sasuke. The raven had been waiting on his blond fox for a very long time, but it didn't seemed like the kid would actually come.

Deciding that it would be wise to look over the documents about the Konoha laboratory Kakashi had gathered, he found out that he didn't knew about what they talked! And that was reason enough for the Uchiha to be more enervated since it made him feel dumb.

He threw the papers on his desk in anger. Where the hell was Neji when you needed him? He at least would understand those documents…

He sighed and let himself fall back on his bed closing his eyes. He could take a nap, it had been a long time since he had slept more than 6 hours.

He silently dozed off and thought meanwhile about loosening the schedule for their revenge.

Maybe he could convince Neji to go at the police station to steal a skeleton key, so that they could freely roam into Konoha's important buildings. Or he could try to crack security codes. Maybe he could even let Kakashi infiltrate into the lab itself, that way it should be a lot easier to get to the right documents…

The raven was interrupted in his thought by the front door bell. Grunting, he shifted into a better position in his bed, hoping that Kakashi would open the door.

It didn't seemed however as if the man had opened the door as he still heard the bell.

After the third time he jumped angrily out of his bed. Damn, for once that his employees could come in handy!

Who's damn idea had it actually been to give the maids and the servants some days off at the moment?!

Finally arrived towards the front door, he already twisted the golden hand knob when the bell was ringed for the fourth time.

Outraged, Sasuke jerked the massive door open, screaming very enraged "WHAT?!".

But he was however pleasantly surprised to see his blonde angel at the doorbell, bewildered and with a blush of embarrassment on his scarred cheeks.

"Sasuke, you could be more polite to your fellow students, you know." Immediately after hearing the voice, Sasuke jerked his head towards the voice and his eyes widened. He suddenly felt himself getting angry again as he saw none other than his English teacher standing there, looking rather reprimanding at the raven.

"Excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back with you." Sasuke gritted through his teeth.

He entered back into his manor and closed the door leaving a confused brunet and blond outside.

"Iruka-sensei, did we do something wrong?" Naruto asked hesitantly to his teacher, who seemed as clueless as his student.

The brunet opened his mouth trying to explain as they heard a lot of noises coming from inside the manor. That was actually the moment where Naruto mused if he should go home or not.

And then, suddenly, it became silent again. Both Iruka and Naruto blinked and looked at each other quirking an eyebrow in confusion, before being startled by the door opening again.

Sasuke stood there again, but looking less stressed than before and with a smirk on his features.

"Why, come in, both of you." The raven said while leading he two males inside. "Would you like something to drink?"

Now that Sasuke said it, Iruka realised he was rather thirsty. His powers could have been useful sometimes, but because of his mutation, he did need a lot of water.

"Yes please, a glass of water would do fine."

Sasuke smirked without one of the other males noticing.

"Please follow me to the kitchen sensei. I'll be right back to you Naruto." He said before going into a certain direction.

Doing as he was told, Naruto stayed where he stood, waiting until Sasuke would come back with his teacher. Iruka just followed his other student, paying no heed to a maleficent aura raying of the raven.

The boy stopped in front of a door.

"Iruka-sensei." He said. "Is it ok if I let you alone for a while? I need to see if Naruto is all right. You just have to enter in the kitchen, my guardian will give you something to drink."

Sasuke hadn't let Iruka answer as he was already stepping quickly away towards the hero, leaving the brunet alone. Iruka huffed a bit indignantly as he thought the boy was rather impolite with his guests. He brushed it off however, and entered the kitchen to meet this guardian. Only thing is that Iruka was rather sure he had already met that so called guardian since he spotted a silver tuft of hair.

"So Sasuke said true." The male murmured rather indifferently. "You are here."

But the man's expression changed soon from bored to happy, his eyes curving into upside-down u's.

"What a nice surprise."

As fast as he could, the brunet turned back to grab the door knob, but the other male was faster and pushed the door so that Iruka couldn't pull him open.

Iruka cursed.

'How the hell did he do that?! He was on the other side of the room!'

As if he could read the teacher's thoughts, the man answered him. "I have light speed, came together with the lightning powers."

"Why the hell are you even here?!"

Iruka was getting desperate. How could he possibly ever defeat an enemy like this? And he was getting so thirsty…

"Sasuke told you, right? I'm his guardian."

"But you're a bad guy, so that means that…!" Realisation dawned upon the sensei as he leapt backwards away from the villain.

"Go away…" Iruka noticed his voice getting hoarse. He really needed water. He cursed as he realised he had left his bottle of water in his car. And was it just him, or was it awfully hot in there? He looked behind him and noticed that he was very close to a radiator, which was set on full power. That declared the sudden heat wave.

But he had to get away from it, it was drying him out.

The silver haired villain seemed to notice and approached the teacher. He planted both of his hands next to the brunet's head pushing the male's butt against the small heat distributor.

"Why, Iruka-chan, not feeling so well?"

Iruka panted. The heat was too much for him, it was just too hot! His cheeks were adorned with a crimson colour and he could feel some sweat trickle down his back.

"You bastard." He breathed angrily. "You knew I could stand high temperatures."

"You only confirmed that for me." The villain grabbed Iruka's middle, pressing the younger male's body against him.

"And did you already thought about my offer?"

Iruka glared through half-lidded eyes. "What fucking offer?"

The older male chuckled, letting a hand slip between Iruka's tights receiving a groan.

"Language, my dolphin. You wouldn't really be a great example for your students that way."

"Get to the point bastard!"

The villain sighed. "You do remember that nice little letter I sent you, hm? I made sure you got it."

"And I made sure it was burned together with those damn flowers!"

Kakashi chuckled again, letting his hand trail higher towards the not so oblivious problem of the teacher. "It's funny you mention fire, it seems you've gotten all hot."

Iruka couldn't take it anymore! The hotness, the thirst, that wandering hand,…

It all became black for the teacher.

-

-

Meanwhile, Sasuke had led Naruto to his room. Naruto had felt uncomfortable at first , but that feeling had gone for a large part after he had discovered they actually worked on their French assignment.

"So Naruto, ready for the dialogue, For the seventeenth time…" Sasuke had grew quite desperate after noticing how poor the blonde's vocabulary was, he couldn't even pronounce the word 'bonjour' without a horrid accent.

"Listen really well to me, Dobe. We say: bonjour. We go higher at the last part, all right?"

"I know that…" Naruto muttered somewhat offended.

"Then say it right!"

Naruto grumbled some curses under his breath in answer while Sasuke rubbed his temples in aggravation. Truly, if that kid wasn't so cute…

"Ok Naruto, we'll start again. I will start : Bonjour tout le monde, on va vous parler de la guerre mondialle, quand les Allemands on envahi la Belgique."

Sasuke nodded towards Naruto, motioning it was the blonde's turn to talk.

"Bonjour." Naruto stressed the word making Sasuke roll his eyes. "Nous allons commoncer avek les Nazis et Hitler."

Sasuke thought his ears would explode after all those mistakes his blonde had made. Naruto did had noticed the irritated look on Sasuke features, but he had chosen to ignore him, he just continued.

"Les Almonds on attaké la Belgik…"

"Naruto, as you are talking, do you actually realise what you were saying?"

"Off course I do!"

"Prove it!"

Naruto mumbled something under his breath and Sasuke plopped down on his bed, waiting for the possibly dumb answer from the blonde.

"Well?"

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "I don't know what we're talking bastard! It's that what you wanted to hear?!"

Sasuke sighed miserably and laid fully on his bed, staring at the white plafond of his room.

True, Sasuke didn't liked doing this French assignment either, but he just had to be outstanding. It would be as fighting against his Uchiha genes if he ever thought of giving up on something he could shine out in.

He felt Naruto also plop down on the bed.

"Truly bastard, I don't know why you make a big deal of it, it's only an assignment about some unknown country. Who does actually know Belgium? And why did we picked that as our topic for that assignment?"

Sasuke turned his head to see that Naruto was gazing at him, his head resting on his arms.

The raven turned his body so that he was laying on his side a hand pushing his head up.

"Because it's less probable someone else has taken that as a topic. And it's all about the history, idiot. It's the country where a great part of World War 2 happened."

"Well, I still think it's stupid. We are supposed to forget bad things of history so that we can get on with life. Only fools live in the past."

Naruto turned around so that he laid on his back on the navy blue sheets of the raven. Sasuke couldn't help but to think about some things seeing the hero laid on _his_ bed.

"The past." Naruto continued feeling tears well up in his eyes. "It hurts so much. I'd rather forget it and never talk about it…"

Silently, Sasuke crept closer to Naruto until he was positioned exactly over the blonde, both of his arms planted next to the blonde so that the hero couldn't escape.

The Kitsune looked up to his captor, startled, but was even more shocked when the raven placed his lips on one eye, licking the forming tear away.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Naruto said blushing like mad.

The Uchiha shrugged. "I just like you."

Growling, Naruto tried to push the villain's arms away, but he hadn't thought for one moment that the raven would actually fall on top of him due to that action.

"Get off me bastard! Don't fuck with me!"

"Now that sounds like a plan."

The younger boy's eyes widened at the comment. "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that you shouldn't play with me, idiot!"

"Play with you? I like the sound of that." Sasuke dived for Naruto's neck, licking swiftly the dobe's collarbone.

"Get off, get off, get off!" With an enormous strength he never knew he had, Naruto pushed the raven off him, sending him flying against his desk. Papers went flying around and a sickening knack could be heard. Naruto just hoped fiery it had only been the desk.

For a moment, Naruto stood there, paralysed, not in state to do anything except for watching at the body of the other boy.

The moment he saw the other one move he felt relieve wash over himself, but before Sasuke could stand up fully, Naruto had already ran outside the bedroom and rushing towards the entrance of the mansion.

As he was outside, he didn't stop running until he had reached his apartment. Once inside the small complex, he slammed his door shut and leaned with his back against the door, before sliding downwards.

Slowly, he moved his hands until they were just in front of his face. He then dropped them making them fall on the floor with a dull sound before he started crying.

"What the hell is wrong with me…"

-

-

Unbeknownst to Naruto, two dark figures stood in front of his apartment. The shortest male figure smirked.

"Seems like he's getting wild. I better start sealing that fox soon."

"I don't really know." The taller of the two also smirked. "We could wait a moment and see the result of it. It might get interesting."

"As long as he won't get damaged. I don't like it when my art pieces have flaws."

The other one chuckled. "Don't worry Sai, he'll manage to live through this."

Red eyes swirled in the darkness. "I'll make sure of that…"

* * *

**Love it, Like it, hate it, dispise it?**

**Let me know with a review!**

**X-Samantai-X**


	15. Dates and kidnappers

**Hi darlings!**

**Again, it has been a while and my updates seem less frequent than usual... sorry for that...**

**But consider yourself lucky that I decided to bring out this chapter today for I had a dirty plan breeding in me; I wanted to put a false message that I didn't felt like continuing this story anymore on Avril the first!**

**That would have been an awesome joke, wouldn't it?**

**Well, anyway, here is your chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it, thought I personally think that it reads really fast (I had that impression when rereading it...).**

**Pairings: NejiGaara, Kakairu**

**Warnings: not beta-ed, molesting!**

**P.S.: Thanks for all those who put me in their alert lists and those who had the motivation to review a story that seemed forsaken! Je vous adore!**

* * *

Konoha's library was a very prestigious building. If you were in need of information, that was the place where you could find what you were searching for, for every single letter ever written by mankind could easily be found here.

You could find the oldest proofs of hieroglyphs until the very recent works of writers such as J.K. Rowling.

And of course, comics and mangas weren't an exception.

Gaara loved the library. He loved it so much that he at least took one day a week a trip to the library. Most of the time he was to be found at the literary canons side where he enjoyed the great works of many writers such Victor Hugo, Multatulli, Mary Shelley,…

He had a vast spot in the deepest corner of that section's room where he was seated at a small desk, no one could ever see him and he could read his books without getting bothered.

Today's book was called "Unlimited Embrace" by Reed Woodhouse. To say Gaara was surprised was an understatement. The theme was based on a gay romance ship.

The redhead couldn't stop with blushing when reading some parts and the boy wondered how this book had made it to this section. Though he felt uneasy by reading it, he couldn't stop turning the pages.

Thrilling, exciting, heartbreaking,… Gaara had completely been swallowed by the story. He was so focused into his story that he didn't noticed a certain dark-haired male approaching him.

That until the male placed his hands on the redhead's shoulders and the small boy jerked up in shock ready to summon some sand.

He calmed immediately down after he saw who the other male was.

"Don't you dare to do that again, Neji, I could have hurt you."

Neji chuckled. "Yeah, I know, the sand stuff."

Gaara nodded. Somewhere deep inside him, he was happy he had told Neji about his powers. He was happy that the brunette didn't freak out when he had told him, instead Neji had just smiled at him, he had said "Wow, I'm befriended with the Tanuki!".

"You know I sometimes can't control it properly…"

Neji smiled again and he suddenly let his gaze linger upon the book Gaara was reading. "What are you reading there?"

Gaara blushed into a shade that could easily match his hair.

"Nothing!"

The brunette smirked. "If it were nothing, you wouldn't try to put it away like you're doing now. Is the subject embarrassing maybe?"

"Just let it drop, it's just a book."

"I won't let it drop, it's way too much fun to tease you. Tell me, what's the theme of that book?"

Gaara tried to hide the book's title by putting it under his sweater. "None of your business."

"Well, let me guess then. Is it romance?"

Gaara blinked his eyes. "What?"

"A ha, I see I'm getting closer! Is it forbidden romance? Is it, is it?"

Gaara only grunted in response for he didn't know how to answer that. He was pretty sure that Neji would sense it if he lied. He tried to bring the book back to the shelf he had taken it from.

"Oh, I know!" Neji exclaimed after keeping following the redhead. "It's gay romance! I didn't knew you turned that way Gaara."

"I do not-!"

The brunette placed a finger on the shorter male's lips. "Don't worry Gaara, that doesn't matter to me, because…" Long fingers caressed the rosy lips and cheeks. "…you look so adorable right now, which male could possibly deny you?"

The Tanuki closed his eyelids, his heart skipped a beat. The feeling he was getting of the other male felt so good. For a moment he felt the older man's breath ghost over his lips.

It then retreated which caused Gaara to jerk open his eyes.

"W-what?" he blinked a few times making his flustered face more adorable.

Neji grinned. "You're so easy to tease!"

"Humpf!" Gaara crossed his arms indignantly. "Yeah right!"

They both parted out of the public building, both taking a book (Neji took the 'gay' book Gaara had been reading).

They used Gaara's library card since Neji still hadn't procured himself one.

When they were outside, Gaara seemed to realise something.

"Say, Neji, how did you found me so easily back in the library? It's usually a forgotten place where no on ever bothers to come or seek."

The brunette scratched his chin and smiled. "Let's just say I have an outstanding pair of eyes."

Xxxxxxx

Somewhere, around him, Iruka knew a faucet was dripping. He wasn't exactly sure where, but it seemed to be very close. He had tried to open his eyes but he had found out that he had been blindfolded. When he had tried to take the blindfold away, he had noticed that his hands were bound together behind his back. He also remarked that he was laying in water, very hot water, which made him dizzy. He hadn't much room so he assumed that he was laying in a bath.

And, he was naked. He was happy that he was at least in his merman form.

He struggled and tried to make the bounds looser.

"That won't work, dolphin." A too familiar voice said. "Those ropes are so strong even I couldn't rip them."

"Let me go you damned pervert!" Iruka yelled at the man who he supposed was the white-haired electricity-user.

He heard the man chuckle. "A pervert, hm?"

For a while, the brunette didn't hear anything. What the hell was the other man playing? He yelped out in surprise when he felt a wandering hand touching his stomach before travelling up to his torso and then inching towards his nipples.

The teacher flinched. "Get your filthy hands off me…"

"I did considerate that option, but you just seem so irresistible. Besides, I need you to stay here for a while. It seems like you didn't listened well to me last time."

Iruka gulped as he heard how the voice began to get threatening. He gasped when the other man's hand gripped his jaw and when he felt the other man's breath ghosting over his face.

"I remember that I told you clearly to stay away from that blonde sunshine ball, right?"

Iruka didn't answered.

"Right?!" The silver-haired villain sent a small jolt of electricity on the dolphin's nipple. Iruka moaned surprised and found it suddenly wiser to answer to the questions of his captor.

"Right, Iruka?"

"Right…"

"Good, that's more like it." The villain's mouth latched itself on the tan man's neck nipping the flesh lightly.

Iruka moaned again, though it wasn't of surprise this time.

"You like this, don't you?" the brunette felt the other male smirk against his neck. Suddenly he felt another, harder jolt going through his nipple.

"Do answer me when I ask you something. Now, did you like it?"

The poor dolphin nodded slightly, not daring to answer and to betray himself. Boy was he glad that he could change his lower part in that of the dolphin, or who know what the pervert could already have done?

"What was that? I don't think I heard it. Maybe I should use a better method of persuasion."

Shocked by the male's threat Iruka answered.

"Yes! I liked it God damn it! But what the hell should I do for you to leave me alone?!"

It took certain moments of silence before the villain answered. "I don't want to let you go."

Iruka felt miserable at the thought of being trapped here forever by a stranger who was a pervert. He was frightened, but most of all because he was afraid that he would never be able to see Naruto, Sakura, Gaara or anyone else…

"Please, sir, just let me leave."

"…No."

"Please let me go, I'll do anything you want, anything! Just don't keep me here…" sobs started to come out of the brunette who was getting desperate thinking of loosing his freedom forever.

"Anything?" the stranger asked.

"Anything..." Iruka repeated softly.

The hand on his chest left to place itself on the back of the teacher's head while the other lifted the male's chin up. Iruka felt lips being placed carefully on his own before they slowly were taken away.

"Then it's a deal."

Iruka could hear the smirk dripping from the voice.

Xxxxxxx

Sasuke was enraged. He was seething of anger for the treatment he had gotten from the blonde and he was determined to go see the young hero.

He stopped in front of the apartment of Naruto and looked up.

He smirked. Naruto did need a punishment, didn't he?

* * *

**And of course, I wouldn't be an awesome writer if I didn't wrote any cliffies right?**

**Judging by the glares that I'm receiving from some of you, I think I'll best write a new chapter before you kill me with spoons. This promises a very slow and painful death...--;**

**sigh**

**Anyway, review!**

**X-Samantai-X**


	16. An interesting discovery

**I am so sorry darlings,**

**I know, I know, I'm late.**

**Though I knew you would attack me with spoons if I updated somewhat lately (start plugging out a spoon out of her skull), I had a lot to do and I only was a little bit lazy.**

**Other than that, if you are a dedicated reader of my fairytales, I hope you'll have a bit more patience, I finally have my plot and I already have the beginning of my story.**

**Another thing: if you are familiar with Gaiaonline and you want to know something more about the stories, pr if you just feel like to talk to me, send a message to Samanthai, don't forget the h!!**

**Well, here is the long awaited chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke glared at the door of Naruto's appartment.

The reason of that anger was due to the fact that there was something or rather somebody that was to be inside of the room, but wasn't, and that somebody was Naruto. Having to go all this way from his mansion to this god forsaken place was pretty tiring, especially when Konoha's park was placed right between the two domiciles.

He placed a hard punch on the wooden door, causing a burst to surge from it. The door would have been pulverised entirely hadn't Sasuke restrained himself.

Sighing loudly, the raven decided he would leave and come back another time. Tomorrow was a school day anyway, it wasn't like he wouldn't see the blonde anymore.

-

-

Said blonde was currently running through the earlier mentioned park, direction Konoha's laboratory. He had received an anonymous message on his cellphone telling him that there might be some crime around there.

Now, if he were with Gaara, he wouldn't have gone. The sand contoller would doubt about it, and he would brush it off as a prank. But of course, now that the Kitsune was alone, it was a message that was made in a situation of need, preferably by a damsel in distress, who seemingly got the number of the Kitsune.

For Naruto the plan was clear as water.

Primo: Make an entry with his fabulous pose.

Secundo: Fight the terrible foes and save his lovely damsel.

Tertio: Save the day and get his first kiss (from a girl, he had to add while blushing madly) for rescuing the lady. And start a relationship like in most of the strories of course, what would be the point of rescuing damsels other than starting relationships?

The plan was waterproof and as soon as he saw the grounds of Konoha's laboratories, he did a front flip, took a cool pose and cried out loud: "Fear no more of your woes, because the Kitsune will defeat your foes!!"

He grinned hearing his echo resounding.

Which was actually weird. The place seemed to be deserted...

He wondered if it wasn't actually a prank. That was of course until a huge ball of the size of an elephant came rolling at him. The blonde, habile as he was, jumped out of the way into a tree and quickly looked around to see from where the canon ball had come from.

What he hadn't anticipated was that the ball would continue to roll, not only straight forward, but actually in his direction, as if he was the balls trajectory. Was that ball actually alive?

The Kitsune hadn't much time to think as the projectile collided with the the tree. He jumped out of it and sprung into a nearby tree, only to have the same result.

This time, Naruto was smarter than keeping on jumping in other trees and he landed on the ground. He stood ready as the ball approached him and at the moment the ball was close enough, Naruto smirked and swung his right foot, making conection with the huge sphere.

Naruto thanked his well calculated aim and his force, for the ball was heavy, and thereby hard to counter. However, naruto had send the thing flying away and colliding with one of the walls of the imposant laboratry.

"Serves you right, fatso!" Naruto pointed angrily at the ball, not actually knowing if the object was alive or not.

"What did you called me?!"

The question coming from the direction of the sphere erased any doubts of Naruro's mind that the thing was an object, it was indeed a living creature. But what a surprise when the guy(if Naruto could decipher it from the voice) came rolling twice as fast screaming loudly: "I am NOT fat!"

The blonde knew that this would hurt, badly.

Now, he wasn't really sure why, or how, but that shock never came. Instead he saw a fuming, fat but awful familiar chubby face of a friend, glaring at him and standing immobile.

"Chou...ji...?" he carefully pronounced.

He wanted to go closer and see if it weren't an illusion, that was until he noticed he was also immobile.

Chouji started to talk again. "Shikamaru, let me go! You heard how he called me, right?"

Without understanding how, both he and Chouji started to walk simultanously towards each other, when he suddenly noticed a third person approaching them.

"Forget about it, I don't want this to end in a blood bath." the male said.

"Shikamaru...?" Naruto uttered astonished.

"Good evening to you too, Naruto." The three of them stopped.

The Kitsune was shocked. "How do you know it's me?!"

"Only you would be stupid enough to forget to put your mask on."

"Ow..."

"Okay guys."Shikamaru continued. "I will release both of you, but the moment you try to start something funny, I'll paralyze you again. Especially you Chouji, and I don't care how he called you. You are going to do as I say for the moment, understood?"

A low grunt came from the chubby boy.

"Okay then, you can move again."

Naruto tried to move some of his limbs, and indeed, he was able to move again.

"What...? No...how, I mean why...?"

"If you care to know, follow me. We'll speak of this when we're inside."

Shikamaru and Chouji entered the laboratory leaving Naruto outside, still dumfounded. Truth was, the blonde still hesitated to follow the two boys, and he was confused. What if it was a trap? But rethinking about the past, Shikamaru and Chouji would never do something bad, and if they wanted to elliminate him, they would have killed him when he was fightinh-g them earlier.

He sighed and stood straight with a nod. He decided he would follow them. He was in need of answers anyway.

-

-

Gaara let out a small moan when he felt the longhaired brunet lick his neck vigorously. To say that he enjoyed the ministrations was a understatement. It was as if he had lived to have Neji sucking on his neck.

This was the result of taking a hot and seducing friend back home. The redhead was happy Kankuro was out partying, and Temari had some work to do. Each time he gasped or panted, his room was filled with echos that reached the living room; talk about luck that his siblings weren't there...

After one small bite on a sensitive spot Gaara gasped loudly in surprise.

He groaned. "Oh God..."

"Yes?" came the smug reply of Neji who stopped his nipping to look at the Tanuki.

The villain gazed at the boy under him, who was flushed.

"Neji..." Gaara whispered.

"Yes, darling?"

"Neji...would you mind letting go of my wrists now?!"

The brunet instantely released the boy's wrists and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, reflex."

Gaara sat up and rubbed his abused arms. "Like you need to restrain any of my movements! Why the hell did you pushed me on the bed in the first place?!"

"Well, I couldn't help but wanting to kiss you, you do look irresistible."

The Tanuki blushed in a darkred that almost matched the colour of his hair. "Shut up." he muttered.

However, Neji continued. "The way you blushed made me wanting to ravish you, to touch you. So when I noticed you fought a bit back, I had to push you, I had to hold on your wrists."

While saying those words with a low voice, Neji had crawled over Gaara, slowly pushing the boy back in his bed.

Gaara looked in the pearl pools of the boy who was hovering only mere inches over him. "Neji..."

Said boy approached his lips to the younger ones. "Gaara..."

"Neji...Get off!"

A hard shove and the older boy flew of the bed landing on his butt.

Gaara scowled at him. "You'll sleep on the floor tonight!"

Neji could only grin, it was already an exploit that the hero let him sleep at his home.

-

-

"So Iruka, what will you do when I call you?"

Iruka gulped as the white-haired villain walked circles around the chair he sat on, in which he was bounded and blindfolded just in case he planned to leave. At least he had his clothes back on.

"I...I'll go directly here and leave whatever I'm doing..."

"And are you allowed to communicate with any of those 'hero'-kids?"

"O-only in a teacher-student context... But..."

Kakashi stopped walking circles around the younger male. "What was that, Iruka?"

The dolphin shaked a bit before exhaling deeply and being courageous. "Naruto always considered me as his father, would... wouldn't he get suspicious if I didn't talked to him normally again?"

Iruka waited in the eerie silence in which the other male seemed to be thinking of something. Finaly, two hands were placed on his shoulders and he tensed.

Kakashi moved his head next to the teacher's ear. "Dear, you'll do as I say, is that clear? I don't care if that sunshine ball starts to suspect something, the moment he does, someone else will take care of it."

"But-" at the moment the brunet started to retort, a small jolt of electricity was sent through his shoulders. The dolphin clamped his teeth together.

"You'll do as I say, or else you'll never leave this place again." came the threatening voice of the silverhaired man.

The dolphin bit his lip in aggrivation and nodded slowly showing he understood. The moment after that, he felt the ropes around his body starting to loosen untill they were fully removed. But he still didn't dared to stand up. And then came the blindfold. The brunet had the blink a few times before his sight was adjusted to the moonlit room.He noticed he was at the intrance of the mansion where Sasuke had once welcomed them.

And then, a door was opened; speaking of the devil, Sasuke entered.

"Kakashi, what is he still doing here? I thought you were going to dispose of him." the raven snarled at the silverhaired man.

"I found a better use for him, he can even help into getting that kid you seem to desire." was the reply.

The boy gazed at the two of them, making Iruka somewhat uncomfortable. He then shrugged and proceeded then towards the living room of the big house without saying anything else.

Iruka felt two strong arms that circled around his torso and a head placed on his shoulder. "Don't pay attention, he is still a brat."

The teacher's heart started to bump faster and never was Iruka so willing to leave somewhere so soon. Lucky for him, Kakashi soon let go of him. Iruka was already starting to stide towards the open exit, before the once open door was slammed shut.

Iruka was turned violently around by Kakashi. Iruka cowered under the strong gaze of the scarecrow. The older male smirked. "What, no goodbye kiss?"

Appearantly, the man was waiting on the teacher to make a move to kiss him. Iruka knew he wouldn't be able to leave untill he fulfilled the man's wish.

Standing a bit on the tip of his feet, he closed anxiously his eyes, and approached his face to kiss the older man's lips. He gave a quick peck before twisting the doorknob to reopen the door and to flee the older male.

Kakashi watched his darling running under the moonlight and couldn't help but smile in a deranged way.

* * *

**Ha! This bitch is done!**

**Please be so kind to review!**

**X-Samantai-X**

* * *


	17. Reconciliation

**Hi darlings!**

**Yeah, I heard it, my updates are terrible late, even though we had a vacation and so on, and so on...**

**I never expected to take this long either for this damned story, I should be more responsable. I'm very surprised to see that I even got reviews. God, I shouldn't had been that stupid to start a second story when my first was still ongoing.**

**Anyway, I'll give you this rough chapter, full of mistakes and somehow, way too short.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Birds were singing in the early sunrayes, quickly building up their nests. They chanted and sang fully before the horrible schoolbell would anounce recess for those also horrible students. They would yell in joy and overpower their marvelous songs with their loud voices.

Those horrible students were at the same moment waiting for that bell, some looking at the clock, waiting in anticipation. It was so hard to wait untill you were allowed to taste 15 minutes of sweet freedom! But not all students were waiting calmly. Some had other more 'important' things to do, like Neji Hyuuga for an example.

The brunette was sitting behind to his beloved redhead, slowly tracing paterns on the younger boy's back with a finger. Gaara had closed his eyes, enjoying the slow, circular motions touching his back. It was heaven.

Somewhere else in the classroom, on another bench, Naruto sat besides Sakura, chatting in a loud voice, not paying any heed to the nasty glares the teacher threw them.

"So Shikamaru is actually someone like Gaara?" the pink haired girl said thoughtfully.

"Yes!" Naruto nodded his head fervently. "He has like those awesome freaky shadowpowers that can control other people!"

The blonde's eyes glittered in awe reminding himself the past activities of the day before. "Even that he invited me to the next time he and the others came together.

"Others?"

"Yup. And which reminds me, he asked me if you could come with me, and Gaara too."

Sakura blinked once. "Why me?"

The Kitsune shrugged. At the moment he wanted to reply the bell ringed and with a grin on his face, he grabbed all his stuff almost ready to flee.

"Naruto."

The blonde turned his head at the teacher who looked rather irritated.

He sighed. "Yes, Genma-sensei."

"Care to explain me why my lessons seemed to bore you that much?" the teacher tapped his feet repeatedly on the floor.

Naruto first glanced at Sakura. Seeing that she already went away, he looked back at the teacher.

"You see, sir, Geography isn't quite my thing..."

The teacher scowled.

"So, sensei, if you'll excuse me..."

"Detention. Tomorrow evening."

Naruto froze. He slowly turned around to glare at his teacher and stuck his tounge out. He then ran away. Crap, there went his formidable Tuesday evening.

After running a while throught the halls, he got tired and decided that sulking while walking would be less tiring. He didn't even know why he started running in the first place.

"Hello Naruto." a low baritone voice called him.

The blonde tensed hearing the familiar and slowly turned his head, hoping that it wasn't the person he thought it was. A hand gripped his chin forcing to look directly into the eyes of the man he feared most.

"Sai." he spat. "What are you doing here?"

He pushed the raven away and did a few steps backwards.

The older male smiled standing immobile. "I'm learning, Naruto."

The blonde glared at him. "I don't believe you."

"Of course you don't."

"Then why are you here?"

The villain chuckled. "My, I didn't knew you were interested in me, Kitsune. Sadly enough, I don't have time to answer, I have some work to do. Let's meet again."

Naruto tensed hearing his alter ego, but masked it. "The sooner you'll leave, the happier I'll be. I don't think I'd like to see you anytime soon."

Sai wagged his finger. "You won't get that easily away from me. I expect you tomorrow evening at Konoha's museum. At 6 o'clock after school, don't be late or there might be some dangers for the other visitors. Put on something nice."

He approached closer to Naruto who had tensed again and whispered in his ear. "It will be our date."

Naruto blushed furiously and wanted to push him away, but seemingly Sai wasn't entirely done.

"And Naruto, don't think of bringing Gaara, he's already tainted. I don't want him anymore."

The raven walked away smiling smugly. His tuesday would be a nice day, he figured.

-

-

Sasuke glared furiously at Neji as he passed before him with Gaara in his arms. Appearently, Neji had noticed him, because he seemingly told Gaara to leave for a while and threw a glare back. The raven felt like punching the daylights out of the brunet.

Sasuke turned around fuming, and hoping he would forget about his partner, but he was stopped by a hand being placed on his shoulder. Whitout turning around, the villain knew who it was.

"Sasuke, wait."

"I don't have anything to tell you Neji."

"But I have."

The raven turned his head around to meet the other boy's face. "I give you ten seconds, nothing more."

"I have found the location of the element that was used for the radiation."

Sasuke blinked. "Wha-..."

Neji smirked. "I said that I..."

"I heard you the first time! I'm just confused. I thought you stopped working on that."

Both of them remained silent for a while before Neji started talking.

"Look Sasuke, I know I started freaking out from the fact that you were getting obsessed with Kitsune. At first I thought this was going to affect our plans."

The raven rolled his eyes. "And you thought I could do something so reckless?"

"Yes."

Sasuke snorted indignately. "Whatever."

"But," Neji continued however. "I found the ideal plan to take revenge and keep our heroes intact."

Sasuke quirked a brow and smirked. "I'm listening."

-

-

Recess was soon done, and Gaara wandered a bit in the corridors of the school, heading for the next lesson. The next lesson happened to be gym with Gai-sensei, and that meant undressing. Undressing meant envious looks and envious looks led to perversion. And that was something he rather avoided.

He arrived at the small lockers where everybody put their gymclothes in seperate cases. He picked his things and placed them on a nearby bench. He slowly started unbuttoning his uniform and soon his upper half was naked. That was the moment when he felt a piercing glare in his back, not a glare, more like he was being observed. Even worse, he heard a low moan.

It was simply impossible for him to undress like this, he had to investigate. He walked slowly between the lockers looking left and right of him, and repeated this between all of the lockers.

Finding nothing he shrugged and went back to undressing. It wasn't untill he was only clad in his boxers that he heard a gasp. He lost no time to run at the place where he heard it.

"Who's there?" He growled when he turned around the locker.

He saw nobody else then Naruto on the floor looking lost.

Gaara groaned. "Idiot, you startled me, don't do that."

Naruto shrugged, I'm sorry, I just felled down, can happen to anyone..."

Gaara's heart started bumping back at his normal pace, he felt relaxed that it was only Naruto. It didn't matter to him that he was only in baxer, Naruto had seen him plenty of times when they had to undress to put on their hero attire.

"Say, Gaara." Naruto pointed at no particular spot on Gaara's body. "Did Neji did those to you?"

The first reaction from Gaara was to blush and to deny, scond was to think to how the oblivious Naruto actually noticed his escapades with Neji. His third reaction was to summon sand and attack the blonde, who was so not the hero he knew.

He hit Naruto in his face and slashed him two equal lines right under his eyes. The other boy groaned and held his face before quickly standing up. He lowered his hand to glare with two fierce scarlet eyes at the redhead, before leaving and leaving the hero in the locker room.

Gaara remained stunned at that encounter and only the school bell indicated hime that the next lesson just had started. And that he was also half-naked.

* * *

**So, this bitch is done! And now, lets' continue the other one! (cheers weakly and not motivated at all)**

**Review!**

**X-Samantai-X**


End file.
